Problems with time
by LadyDi
Summary: IY-RK CROSSOVER: Fighting a youkai and flung through time by accident, Inuyasha must find a way to get answers to return, and also to tolerate those he meets.
1. Was that supposed to happen?

"You have got to be kidding me! Shit like this shouldn't exist!"

"Would you like to repeat that hanyou?" A bony hand held in front of the latest youkai almost sarcastically.

Gold narrowed. "No, what I'd like to do is KILL you, you-" Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped and felt a shudder rip through him, then his mouth opened and he spoke without thought. "You have got to be kidding me! Shit like this shouldn't exist!"

The group stopped and gaped at their comrade as he glared at the youkai standing in front of them all. Five seconds ago...the same thing said with the exact same amount of emotion. So it was true. Not only did animal and elemental youkai exist, but so did creatures that warped time.

The clawed hand gripping tessaiga tightened as Inuyasha glowered. The tip of the behemoth sword pointed mere feet away with the promise to be shoved through its painfully thin body. "Knock that shit off and take it like a youkai! The only reason you're so powerful is because you have those shikon no kakera!"

A cold smile appeared, loathing and smug in appearance. "Yes, they do come in quite handy at times, don't they? Without them, I'd never be able to manipulate time so skillfully. With the two shards I now possess, none of your attacks will stand up to me." It took a meager step back and extended a hand again. "With this accelerated power, I can now do this."

There was an almost visible blur through the air, but the only one who felt the effects suddenly had an arrow back in her hand and notching it for a strike.

After sheathing the arrow, Kagome shivered, conscious and unharmed for that entire 'rewind'. "Damn it!" She wasn't much for swearing, but unless this youkai was caught by surprise, none of them could get a hit in. Swearing to vent her frustration seemed appropriate at the time. As was shown by her releasing an arrow and having the whole grab, notch, and release suddenly rewound to nothing.

"Houshi-sama...any ideas?" Sango quietly muttered, meant for his ears only. The grip on hiraikostu tightened in hesitation to be used. The whole scene with Kagome-chan showed that their weapons could be easily turned against them if there was enough force. Thankfully the arrow had just been released and hadn't had enough speed yet to do any harm to her good friend. But the same with her boomerang wasn't able to be said.

Miroku's grip on his shakujou tightened as well in growing apprehension. The being was powerful, but that was only aided with the kakera. If there was a way to get them back, there'd be no problem. If only there was a way to sneak up on it and surprise attack. Perhaps wound it to slow it down? Maybe his ofuda could help dispel some of the evil.

His jaw clenched. That was probably one of the only few weapons they could use right now. "Someone has to find a way to sneak up on him. Perhaps my ofuda will help to stun it long enough for one of us to get in a hit." He lowly answered.

"Humans talking amongst themselves? Plotting my demise no doubt. Well come on...you want these two kakera so badly...let's see you try and take them."

There was a battle cry from Inuyasha as he unconsciously accepted the challenge and sprang forward, tessaiga above his head to strike.

All of a sudden, the youkai's arms clenched at its sides. There was a massive ripple from the center of its body and then the sound of Inuyasha's cry echoed on for what seemed forever. The remaining party stood in disbelief and watched in shock as he seemed to hover in midair, slowly inching his way forward.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She pinned a fierce glare to the youkai who casually walked out of his path. "You! What did you do?!" Kagome was met with a smirk as the two locked eyes. A hand held in the air and another ripple came from its body. Everyone jumped when Inuyasha rather roughly landed in the dirt face first and skidded a few feet before stopping.

"Slowed time to evade his attack." A condescending look appeared on its face. "You honestly think a measly hanyou would do a youkai in??"

A loud growl came from the ground as Inuyasha almost sprang to his feet, as best he could so soon after that little fall, and grabbed tessaiga. "Temee..." Another fierce glare met the youkai, who stared back impassively.

They needed a battle plan and they needed a damn good one. Inuyasha's attacks would be fruitless, as would Kagome's arrows, Sango's hiraikostu - heck they ALL couldn't do anything! Miroku's eyes narrowed in calculation as Inuyasha sprang to attack again and was evaded the same way. It when seemed the youkai concentrated the blurry vibes he emanated, they didn't harm them. Perhaps it had to focus on a specific target in order for its attack to work. So far, it only attacked a single person and not the whole group. Both he and Sango jumped out of the way as Kagome jumped their way to avoid being hit with Inuyasha as his path to the ground led him their way.

In a totally innocent gesture, his cursed hand reached out and gripped Sango's arm to gain her attention. She was understandably startled, and that tell-tale sign of annoyance that he dare touch her at a time like this surfaced, but he ignored it. The look in his face helped calm her infuriation by his attention to battle and she gave a matching, sever look. "Sango -" The two dodged another of Inuyasha's falls before regrouping. "I have a theory. So far the jikan youkai seems to be twisting time around only one person. Perhaps multiple attacks, though could be repelled, might be able to hit."

Sango dared a brief look before staring in scrutiny at Inuyasha's latest, fruitless attack. She studied the internal effects that happened when the hanyou was 'frozen' in time before released again. She still felt normal, so the houshi's cause might be true. She discretely caught those dark eyes before giving him a nod, mentally agreeing to give it a go. "You take right, I'll go left. I'll let Kagome-chan know." She gained a nod in return before the two edged away from each other, eyes locked on the youkai.

"Really hanyou...don't you think this is pointless? You won't win against me. And out of all of you here, you're the most threat with your brute strength. But if THAT'S all you have to give me, maybe I should kill you and just take the girl's shards and give you a swift death. I don't have all day to play with you." A smirk appeared on its pale face.

"Temee!" Inuyasha shouted, lunging again.

Kagome sighed and pressed fingers against her temple. She cringed a little at the latest impact. Really...one would think the baka would be smart and stop lunging like that with the knowledge that he'd only fall to the ground. 'The baka is certainly a glutton for punishment and pain.'

"Kagome-chan." Sango whispered. Kagome's head whipped toward the hand on her shoulder, meeting brown eyes. "Houshi-sama has a theory. He thinks if we all attack at once, the youkai won't be able to defend itself completely and we should get a hit in."

Kagome did a bit of split-second thinking at that when Inuyasha sprang again. She watched the not even full minute occurrence with wide eyes. She gave a nod to Sango and subtly went for an arrow.

"When I attack Kagome-chan, I want you to fire while hiraikotsu is on the rebound."

"Hai." Kagome whispered, narrowing her eyes in calculation. "I'll get us an opening." She tried to hide the arrow in her hand, to make it look less suspicious about what they were doing. She could already feel Sango-chan slinking away for room to attack and eyed Miroku-sama a little ways on the other side. She managed to meet his eyes and nodded, getting one in return.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. She waited until he fell from one of the distortions to gain his attention. She got annoyed eyes at being interrupted at battle, but bypassed them. She wouldn't stand for him getting caught in the way of hiraikostu. "Osuwari!" Like a lead weight, Inuyasha dropped to the ground with a surprised cry that quickly turned pissed. Just before he could get words out of his mouth, Sango beat him to it.

"Hiraikostu!"

"Petty humans and your futile attacks. You think that is going to beat me?" The youkai lazily watched as the boomerang swung high in the air and started arching for him. With an outstretched hand, it slowed the attack the same as Inuyasha. "Your brains match your physical weakness."

"Kagome-chan!"

"Hai!" In the blink of an eye, Kagome aimed almost point-blank and let go without hesitation. Inuyasha was still safe with the spell, so there was nothing to worry about.

"Worthless!" The other hand stretched out and another, larger ripple spread through the air. It stopped the arrow almost immediately and when the youkai's fist snapped shut, it returned almost full speed at its releaser.

With a stunned cry, Kagome dove to the side, barely missing it. There was a searing pain in her arm however, as the speed of the end flew too fast to escape ground zero. Her sleeve tore open and a small patch of red soon appeared.

"Kagome!"

A hand went to her arm to stop the blood. "Daijoubu...it's nothing serious." She quietly answered; an eye cringed against the sting.

A second later, there was a whirling as hiraikotsu flew back to its master, Sango unable to catch it with her hands full of steadying Kagome when she jumped toward Sango to avoid the arrow. With double cries, the two flattened themselves to the ground as the boomerang nearly got the tip of Sango's ponytail and soon skidded over the dirt a ways away.

The youkai laughed. "Such enjoyment! That's where humans belong - in the dirt!"

"Temee! Yurusanai!"

There was a sudden piercing cry that hurt all sets of ears as Inuyasha managed to finally gain a swipe. It was a shoddy attempt, as the spell hadn't fully worn off yet, but his claws were at near point-blank range.

"Die hanyou!" Using its strength, there was a ripple-far more powerful than the others that shook the earth around the downed hanyou. There was a gurgling sound from Inuyasha before all was silent.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome knew this was bad, something in her heart told her that attack hadn't merely slowed Inuyasha down. The fact that he was waving a hand around choppily, told her he had his normal mobility.

"Be gone!" Suddenly, an ofuda sailed through the air and before the youkai could react, it landed to his forehead as if drawn and there was another echoing cry. The youkai stumbled back after a second and a knee met the earth. Seconds later after it paused in movement, there was a wheezing gasp from Inuyasha before he rolled to his back and took gulps of air. A clawed hand rested over his chest, almost savagely gripping part of his haori.

Kagome blinked in shock before running to his side, worry in her eyes. "Inuyasha?"

Gold remained fixed on the sky, a little wide in disbelief. If the bouzu hadn't - he'd probably have died from suffocation by now!

It took a few seconds to regain better breathing and Inuyasha slowly rolled over to push himself off the ground. He ignored Kagome's concern - even though he tucked it away - and stood. Again, he pointed tessaiga at the youkai, who seemed to look a little pained, and growled. "Temee..." Inuyasha harshly breathed. "Omae o korosu."

The youkai hissed a little through pointed teeth and ripped the now useless paper off its forehead. "That...HURT houshi." Death-inclined eyes turned toward Miroku, who held his shakujou in front of him in defiance. "Die!" Another large ripple extended from its body and Miroku, being no match for a jikan youkai, was unable to escape the onslaught. There was an almost matched gurgled sound like Inuyasha's before the shakujou dropped to the ground.

Seconds later, Miroku followed like a dead weight.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango stared in horrification, running and turning Miroku over. His face was scrunched tight, a hand shakily rising to her. There was a sound from his mouth; a strangled, meek cry that sounded like he was trying to force something out and physically couldn't. Without thought, Sango's hand gripped his, finding his hold bruising. Her eyes widened in fright. Breathing became choppy as she tried to find out what to do. Nothing presented itself, and the dread in her heart multiplied.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha swung his gaze and sword from the fallen monk to the problem at hand. "Temee! Release the hold on Miroku's lungs - now!" He knew what Miroku was going through - the panic of not being able to breath...stuck with air that turned sour faster than it should've...

Sango gasped and looked from the hanyou to the youkai. The glare on her face meant certain death if the youkai didn't comply with that wish.

"Horrible death, suffocation. I'd say your friend has minutes at the most to live. And you'll have to stop me to save him." It looked to a hand idly, as if not threatened at all by those around it.

There was an angry cry, and suddenly another arrow was launched into the air. This time, it managed to get mere inches from its target before being thrown back in the same manner. Kagome dodged it again, throwing herself to the ground to avoid getting hit, ready for it this time. She hadn't really expected to get a hit in, though that was her primary hope and thought. She was hoping to distract it for a FEW seconds...that was all they'd need. Kagome looked up as a cry rent the air. Brown widened a little in amaze at the fierce glare in Sango-chan's eyes as she dodged a grab for her neck. The short sword she carried had a tip of black sludge on it. The monster's blood.

Kagome smiled and got to her feet, hearing a muted gasp across the way. The youkai's hold on Miroku waned with its broken concentration. 'Yokatta...' Seeing as how Sango-chan had jumped in for retribution, also Inuyasha with his ever-present battle mode teaming up, she readied another arrow in hopes that this would hit. 'Third time's a charm...' She took massive relief in seeing Miroku-sama stumble to his feet with help of his shakujou, murder in those dark eyes. She willed him to look over so she could smile her relief that he was alright, but they remained on the battle in front of all of them.

With two working as one, rather than one alone, Inuyasha managed to get a fairly good cut to the youkai's abdomen before its body shivered and the gash healed in rewind. "Annoying insects!" It grabbed hold of Sango's sword, getting a gasp from her, before it used force to throw her to the ground. Another ripple came from its hand as the wound healed. "You can't kill me! Stop trying and admit defeat!" The youkai dodged another swing of tessaiga and froze Inuyasha in place, completely this time. There were grunts and annoyed cries at the immobility placed upon him, but Inuyasha found his internal organs in working order and mentally felt relieved. He wouldn't wish to have his lungs frozen again for the life of him!

Ignoring the others, assuming them to be no threat, the jikan youkai stopped inches away and thrust a hand out. It gripped haori, getting confused looks from everyone who figured it would've gone to choke its prisoner. The two glared at each other. "You have caused me considerable trouble hanyou. You and your weak counterparts. But who can expect else from a weak hanyou like you?"

There was a growl from Inuyasha that suddenly halted in time with the fisting of the youkai's hand over his haori. A look of surprise, disbelief, and intense pain sounded as that fanged mouth gaped open. A few gurgles sounded, but even worse than the first time they came from his mouth.

"That's one beat." The youkai murmured, smiling in malicious glee. "And that would have been two..."

With anger so intense, and hatred undying, Kagome launched the arrow in a brilliant flash of pink. "Inuyasha o hanaso!"

"Evil be gone!"

The youkai looked to both objects flying at once. Normally that would've been no problem, as it had two hands to deal with. But the fun of toying with the hanyou's heart - literally - was just too fun to interrupt. It did not want to let go of seeing the light start to dim in those gold eyes. There wasn't enough to duck out of the way of both, as the arrow aimed for its torso, the ofuda for the head, so it merely pushed against the hanyou and let the two powerful objects pass each other behind.

Two things of intense magic having never been placed together or tested against each other have unknown reactions. Especially by the casters or the target they were originally aiming for. No one expected two powers of pure origins to clash with each other at all. One was miko incarnate, the other houshi - sort of. There should've been no problem.

There was a brightness of pink light when arrowhead and ofuda abruptly stopped the mere second each other touched. Instead of going opposite directions or the arrow piercing the holy scroll, they hovered in the air in a pink ball. It seemed harmless enough, until pink lightening crackled from the sphere and touched the youkai's back. The youkai cried out in pain and that was the last sound anyone got out. Everyone stood dumbly when there was an incredibly bright light that hurt even human eyes. The small ball quickly spread, engulfing both demons. They were forced to shield their eyes until the split-second occurrence passed. When everyone managed to gain a look, there was a collective gasp.

"Nani?!"

"Inuyasha?!"

In the silence that surrounded, Miroku solemnly strolled to the fallen ofuda and arrow that fell the second the flash stopped. He kneeled with a tense grip on his shakujou and slowly picked up his ofuda. The magic was completely gone; it was now just ordinary paper. Dark eyes slowly blinked as they stared in transfixion of the symbols. "Hen..." He breathed, brow furrowing.

----

It seemed he'd been flung to the depths of hell and back. Not even transcending times through the well had been that bad! His entire body was tingling as though on fire, but he ignored that and used it to gain consciousness. There was a considerable ache in his chest that left him feeling weak and tired. But then...that's normal when one's heart is stopped right? Tightly clenching his teeth in refusal to accept defeat to pain, gold opened to defy the darkness...only to be met with more darkness.

Gold rapidly blinked and a hand sluggishly rose to rub an eye. He peeked that open, only to find it still night outside.

The aches and pains were a very good indication that he wasn't dead or dreaming so what the hell was going on?! It was mid afternoon when they started fighting and no way could he have been knocked out that long! Not only would he not ALLOW that to happen, but he would've been woken by Kagome long before night ever befell.

His widened. Kagome! And Sango and Miroku...Kirara and Shippou!

With a stilted grunt, a hand fisted the earth as he tried to sit up, finding grass beneath his fingers. His vision turned to look around where he could. There was grass all around him, with a single, young tree nearby. But that didn't make any sense! They fought on a practically deserted wasteland! Any trees near the battlefield were practically dead stumps! What was going on?!

Finally getting to a more vertical position, a hand went to his head. It felt like he'd been smashed with Sango's hiraikostu, and he knew of that feeling! An ear twitched behind and he turned as quickly as his body would allow, blinking in stupefaction at finding a rather long, relatively wide river mere feet away. Both hands rubbed his eyes again and looked. Nope...still there. Struggling to his knees, he found a bridge a little ways away, outlined amongst a half moon. His brow furrowed. The construction was simple, but the design seemed familiar. Was he even in Japan??

He spotted the untransformed tessaiga within reach and used it and his sheath as a small, makeshift cane until he could get used to the pain enough to ignore it . Until then, he'd be as slave to it as he had to and favor his body until his healing factor kicked in. He found himself to be at the bottom of a small slope, so small that looking past the ridge found parts of trees and blobs of shape in the distance. He decided that heading up the road was good enough, though stealth would be needed. So he walked to the tree and jumped to the branches for leverage and to see where he was.

'Damned youkai...flinging me to wherever the gods know - where the hell is THIS?!'

Wide gold stared in shock at finding walls just inside his field of vision. He squinted to see better and carefully leaned forward. They almost looked like walls made from the same stuff of the grand buildings in Kagome's time. But he'd have to get closer for a better inspection to be sure. His gaze darted to both sides of some dirt road that lay before him, finding no one as far as he could see. He experimentally sniffed the air and his nose wrinkled. The air was about as clean as the one where he lived, but it was somewhat tinged with the same smell that came from those bulky metal things in Kagome's time.

He wondered if he was in her era, as the smell was familiar. But he doubted it. There was no light out except for the stars and those metal pole-beam fireflies weren't anywhere to be found. He would've almost preferred to be slung to Kagome's time, if he ended up somewhere else in the time stream. With a jikan youkai, and a rather powerful one at that, it was a plausible thought.

He heaved an irritable sigh and slid the sheath through the ties of his hakama. It was time to get down and check this place out, then find answers.

One half-hearted jump easily got him to the top of the incline and he got an extra dozen feet to see with, though with the dark that didn't help very much. Fighting irritation at the night and wishing he could see better in the dark, he leapt for the closest tree and expertly landed on a low branch. He made at least two dozen feet with that good leap, though it didn't help him internally. His grip on the tree tightened from the small bit of jarred pain and got splinters in his hands as result. When the bout passed, he looked up and carefully surveyed the tops of outlining structures.

There were shingles on every roof-type he could see. But it didn't look like a lot of these walls, none from what he surmised, were actual housing. They seemed some kind of barrier, almost to the outside world. But the work was certainly of Japanese style, so that dismissed the idea that he wasn't on his home island at least. He felt a small relief to know whenever - as opposed to where - he was, he was on home turf.

Wherever in Japan he was.

With a single leap, he managed to quietly land on a bunch of shingles, finding them steady enough to walk over. His gaze looked up after that examination and checked out the closer surroundings. It seemed his few massive jumps brought him far enough into the area. But it wasn't enough. He had to know what village this was and if that youkai was still lurking around. He sniffed the wind and found a very lingering trace of the youkai's blood in the area. The smell of it on his clothes helped, even though it repulsed him to think the youkai touched him. Still...with a trail and a good nose, that youkai would soon meet the end of his sword.

Inuyasha smirked and heaved another jump for another shingled wall.

With only a few more careful jumps for silence, he stopped and looked around at one of the dwellings. He was a fair distance in the area by now and that could warrant another check to where he was. Couldn't be too careful and end up caught off-guard.

Gold squinted and found a wooden structure that looked similar to some of the design to fancy palaces. Except this looked less colorful and more like plain wood. Curious, he kneeled lower on the shingles and spotted a tree within jumping distance and went for it. The lowest branch was closer to the ground and he could check out this dwelling. If necessary, he could find if people lived in it and demand answers.

After a silent landing, he spotted a dirt yard with a stone walkway running down the middle of it. There was some type of well off to one side with a wood basket and cloth hanging on some kind of poles nearby. His eyes narrowed in confusion and curiosity and he jumped down to investigate. Cloth poles? His nose twitched and smelt some kind of cleaning smells like what Kagome used to cleanse herself with. There was that same type of smell there. A clawed hand tentatively extended and touched a damp cloth. So, this was some kind of drying rack?

He looked to the rack and then the basket. Crouching found it held together rather soundly for a wood circle. He knew that water was held in this quite often and these clothes were cleaned in here. How intriguing...and inventive. The simplistic of design was FAR more interesting than any of the modern contraptions in Kagome's time.

A sudden, almost inaudible sliding of something caught his sharp hearing and an ear twitched toward it. Someone tried to slide something open without him knowing about it. Yea right.

He pretended not to've heard and stood perfectly still, nose and ears working overtime to pick up details about this inhabitant. Also calculating how long it'd take for him to get to his sword before being caught unaware. Hearing the slightest sound of metal being withdrawn over metal, knowing the person was trying to be quiet when drawing their sword, he decided to throw out pretending and his hand dove for his sword.

He got to clicking it past the confines to yank from the scabbard when the tip of a blade presented itself in his back.

"You have good reflexes and stealth, but mine are quicker, that they are. I commend you for being able to get this far within our yard, that I do. But your ki gave you away. State your business."

Teeth clenched tightly, matching his fists. Could he risk another wound while he was still healing? He'd gotten run through before and at least he had tessaiga to help as a barrier to keep from transforming. Shit, Sesshoumaru gave him worse with that damned clawed hand...one thin sword couldn't hurt! Using speed and agility, he jumped toward the ground, hands extended to catch his landing and twisted on his palms, pushing off in the spring and landed out of sword reach. He used the shadows of the tree he landed under to disguise himself. Claws flexed in readiness to be used. If the person lunged for him, or tried to strike, he would be faster and slash them to pieces!

There was a brief silence, between the two sword carriers. In that time, he tried to see every detail about this person as he could. What he DID see gained a confused look and hands dropped at his sides.

"I see you have some skill, that you do. But your trespassing on this property I cannot forgive. Your ki is violent and I will know what ill means you intend on befalling this house. You will tell me, that you will."

He blinked as the person fell into some type of fighting stance he'd never seen before. The voice sounded high-pitched almost, but there was an underlying tone that definitely proclaimed this person to be a male. He mentally slapped himself for not smelling the masculine scent in the first place. But the physical characteristics were HIGHLY misleading! Long hair in a low ponytail, baggy clothes that showed the person had little or possibly no muscular tone. The haori top was a ridiculous color, one he could pick out even in the moonlight. What was he afraid of THIS for?!

"Oi..." He muttered, confidently striding from the shadows. Apparently the person took it as an attack for he pushed off the ground with speed that had Inuyasha blinking. A human...with that kind of speed? Quickly, he twisted out of the way to avoid a downward blow. "Oi!" He grit out, jumping in the air when that sword swiped horizontally to catch him at the knees. "I'M the one who wants answers! Don't make me kill you before I get them!"

There were multiple sounds inside the house and not long after, footsteps were coming near them. The fighter halted and Inuyasha smelt a little panic and fear from him. Why he didn't know, but it gave him a chance to strike while the girly-man was distracted.

Unable to use tessaiga in such close proximity, he swiped downward with his claws. "Sankon Tessou!" Beams of yellow light lit up the dark yard, streaking to the cloth rack and effectively shredding it and the clothes.

"AH! My clothes! What did you do that for?!" He stopped and was suddenly met with a fierce glare as a wisp of a girl stomped toward him. She stopped mere inches away and glared unabashed and unafraid into his eyes. "You have some nerve! Sneaking onto MY house in the middle of the night, provoking Kenshin like that, and then destroying MY property! Who are you and what do you want?!"

He was suddenly reminded quite clearly of an entirely different person with the same mannerisms as this abrupt, strong-willed girl. Even in the darkness, the hair color was the same and the dark eyes reminded him a lot of...

"Kagome?" He blinked and shook his head. Being almost a head taller, he leaned down and breathed her scent. "You're not Kagome!"

"Ew! He just smelled me!"

"Oi buzu! Why don't you stand back for once and let Kenshin handle this! Baka."

The girl whipped around and he could almost see steam shooting out of her ears. "WHAT did you call me?!"

"Buzu, nyah!" A young boy, reminding him somewhat of Souta, took off down a simple engawa with the girl racing as fast as she could in a kimono.

His head cocked to the side. A kimono?? That looked to be decorated so well...was she a noble?

Another sliding of metal on metal sounded and suddenly he was face to face with his attacker. His body tensed in preparation of another round, but he just got a smile and empty hands held in submission. "Calm down. I don't know who you are, but I'll give you the answers you want, that I will."

His eyes narrowed to slits. "Why now? Why did you put your sword away?"

The guy - Kenshin was it? - looked to the way the other two ran with that smile on his face. "Because if you were all bad, you would've attacked Kaoru-dono when you had the chance."

He blinked, but considered that. But his inability to attack might've been due to the whirlwind that surrounded the girl. Shit, he hardly got a word in edgewise! "Keh!" He muttered and looked away, shoving hands in his sleeves. He soon looked back upon finding the person standing before him with an unguarded stance. Who exactly was the type of person to be ready for battle one minute and then totally let down his guard the next?? He gripped forearms as his body tensed, expecting an attack. One could never be too careful...

The guy bowed a little. "This lowly one is Himura Kenshin. You are?"

He met dark eyes, but kept silent. He mentally gloated over being able to look down into this man's eyes. "I'll give you my name on a cold day in hell...or right before I kill you! Where am I?"

The look Kenshin's eyes hardened a little, but they were suddenly drawn to the top of his head when his ears twitched in agitation. Kenshin's shoulders comically drooped and his head tilted in shock. "Oro?"

"Oro yourself. I want answers!" Inuyasha grit out. "Where. Am. I?"

**I am a BEGINNER Japanese learner...so if these are not 100 correct...please let me know if you care to do so. I only have a web page to learn from, a dictionary, and a few months experience to work with.**

**Translations: **Hanyou-Half Demon Youkai-Demon Tessaiga-Inuyasha's sword Shikon no Kakera-Shikon shards Houshi-Monk Hiraikostu-Sango's boomerang

Shakujou-Miroku's staff Ofuda-Holy scrolls Mirkou carries Baka-moron/dork/etc Hai-Yes/yea/ok/etc Temee-Used as a swear word, or a rude form of you Jikan Youkai-Time youkai

Osuwari-Kagome's sit Daijoubu-I'm fine/alright/ok Yurusanai-I won't forgive (you) Haori-Formal coat Bouzu-Insulting term for a monk Omae o korosu-I'll kill you Yokatta-I'm (so) glad

Inuyasha o hanoso-Let go of Inuyasha Nani-What Hen-Weird/Odd Hakama-Pants Ki-Human spirit/fighting spirit Oi-Hey Sankon Tessou-Inuyasha's attack Buzu-Ugly

Engawa-Wooden porch that wraps around the house

n.n This is one of the few times I've commentated in a while. This is the first crossover I've ever done and the idea kept coming to me and wouldn't leave until I typed it out so I could go to sleep. With two of my more favorite series, the idea of 'wwIYd if he were in the Meiji era' sprouted in my head and tadaa!, a storyline was born. Fixing the details to get him there turned out rather well I thought. Any questions, comments, or ideas/theories are always appreciated...though I don't expect them, as I'm not a real popular author. I don't expect more than half a dozen chapters max, so it won't be that long. And since I have no life, this should be able to be updated regularly as I am so far ahead on FAD. Ja matta! n.n


	2. The pros and cons of people and time

The dawn was rather peaceful when it finally arose. The night seemed to pass so slowly, even if - by the moon's position - it seemed the night was almost over with. Whenever he was, the place reminded him enough of home, unlike when he was in Kagome's time. There was the possibility to feel a shred of tranquility here...if he allowed it. Or if it was allowed FOR him.

"Damn it brat, I told you to knock that off!"

His threat went ignored, as that childish hand again went to his twitching ears that tried to bat his hand away. He didn't want to lay a hand on the kid and have his strength hurt such a small thing. Hands tightly gripped his forearms. This kid and the girl were about as bad with his ears as Kagome, Kagome's mother, and Souta rolled into one! He lost his patience the second anyone toyed with his ears like that. To know that this kid kept doing it, regardless of open threats and looks, was rather annoying. He knew a lot of the kid and girl's bravery had to deal with the redhead sitting mere feet away with that stupid smile on his face as he merely watched.

It was so aggravating to have to put up with them all night and now in the morning, they seemed even chipper. None of the adults would give him any type of answer, instead headed into the house as if this was an everyday occurrence. They moved about doing morning routines, though the sun hadn't risen yet, but said there was no point in going back to sleep for the brief time with him there. He took that to mean they hadn't let their guard down to give him some room to at least roam around. He knew this guy was only human, but was a good swordsman. That much was definite from the very brief fight they shared. A part of him wanted to do another challenge, as he needed to get rid of some stress and also to find out about this guy's talents. It seemed the style of fighting hadn't dimmed in whenever he was, even though it apparently evolved.

He suddenly growled and bared his fangs to the boy, twitching his ears all the way back. "Damn it! Knock it the fuck off!"

"Whoa! He's got fangs too!"

"Yahiko...you shouldn't bother our visitor like that."

Gold glared to the kid as fierce as he could, wishing he could backhand the youth. Didn't the kid know his not to mess with something he didn't know? He turned irritated eyes to violet and glared at the swordsman. About time SOMEONE kept the brat in line. "Is this how the youth in your time operates? Do you let them poke and prod as much as they fucking want? Where's your sense of discipline?!"

"Hey!"

"I keep telling myself that whenever he runs off and skirts his practice. At least I'm not the ONLY one who sees Yahiko being a pest."

"Buzu, nyah!"

"Stop CALLING me that!"

"Let's not get into that again." Boy and girl looked at each other in a fierce competition of wills before they looked away almost at the same time.

His eyes subtly followed the girl as she kneeled and set a large tray of breakfast foods on the engawa. The trio mentioned having breakfast out here and he planted in this space in wait for them to get outside. Though he was a little hungry, he wasn't going to let them know that.

The boy reached in and grabbed his fill as the others did at the same time. His nose was twitching slightly at the smells as the food was disturbed when the three moved it around, but he tried not to make it noticeable. Whatever it was smelled ok, but he gripped arms tighter and pretended not to be interested. Gold suddenly swung over at finding one of the smells near his nose and his head jerked back at finding a bowl almost in his face.

The girl's eyes closed with a smile as her hand remained out for him to take the bowl. "Here..." She amiably offered.

He didn't want to admit defeat that easily. Even if her attitude reminded him a LOT of Kagome, he didn't want to admit the soft spot to Kagome with his slipup last night. Nor did he want to be on friendly or pleasant terms with these people. He wasn't staying long. He looked toward the yard again, as if to say he wasn't hungry and remained silent.

"Oi, we made enough breakfast for the four of us, not just three. So stop being so rude and accept it!" The girl ordered, her voice none too pleasant.

His ear twitched to her, showing he heard, while his mind was comparing her and Kagome again. That attitude change, almost at the drop of a coin - this was getting scary.

"Ano...Kaoru-dono...do you think you should be so hasty?"

He scowled at the guy's voice. Why couldn't he just get answers and go find the youkai? This was taking way too long and who knew what it could be doing right now! It could be finding a way to use its powers to send itself back the way they came and trap him here! Then he'd be stuck in someplace in some past and be forced to catch up to Kagome's time the long way. And depending on how far back or ahead he was in time, he could be dead before that happened!

The bowl was suddenly shoved under his nose and hands shot out in reflex as his head jerked back again. He took the bowl with a deep, unhappy look sent the girl's way. She merely smiled and sat to eat her share. TOO much like Kagome! Gods, their names even started with the same first kana! That different hairstyle and eye color were the only things helping him keep them separate. The daylight helped to pronounce this girl's looks and point out the differences so he wouldn't screw up like he did last night.

He accepted the small defeat and took his chopsticks. He avoided everyone's eyes, knowing he had them, and ate as quietly as possible. He would show gratitude for the food by eating properly and not inhaling it.

It was good, that was sure. Whatever he was having had good flavor and he mentally commended the cook. It wasn't as good as ramen - NOTHING could be as good as that - but still good.

The girl gathered up all the dishes and tactlessly dragged the boy with her, almost kicking and screaming. His ears flicked to the back of his head at the boy's whining, once again proving this era was too lenient on childbearing.

Humans.

"Now that food is out of the way, would you care to give me your name again? Your last rebuff was rather rude, that it was."

He shifted as the guy did, facing him a little better to talk. Finally, they were getting down to business. Hands went in his sleeves as he leveled violet with a penetrating gaze. That was said about his eyes, but it was effective and he was going to use it to intimidate and get control. "I want answers before I tell you anything about myself first."

A red brow rose. "You sure are asking a lot without anything in return, that you are." There was a moment of silence as the guy looked the way the others went, as if making sure they weren't in the vicinity, before narrowing almost equally piercing eyes to his. "If you want, you should give in return, that you should." Violet narrowed even further. "We've all been rather lenient in letting you stay here and not turning you into the police after all you've done. Any further ill-will won't get you very far with me."

Gold narrowed to slits. His teeth bared a little in frustration. This SUCKED!

But it proved the guy wasn't a COMPLETE wuss. Which was a total irony given his looks and physical stature. It made him want to challenge the scrawny human even more to find out if that burst of speed last night was due to adrenaline and not talent. He resisted the urge to fidget as those narrowed eyes still bore into his. The softness of violet a minute ago melted away to resemble edged steel. They almost reminded him of Miroku's eyes when he finally left Sango alone and got serious about something important.

Knowing that, he also knew there was no way to get out of it without backing down. It hurt his pride immensely to back down to a human, even though he was part human. His youkai blood wanted to stay on top here and be the one in charge, but it turned out he was rather at this human's mercy. That fact alone pissed him off to no end.

Finally admitting a small portion of defeat, eyes wordlessly dropped to the wood boards with a small growl. He glared at wood, wishing he could tear something apart to alleviate his aggravation! But he already did that to their drying rack and they were rather forgiving of it so far...well maybe not the girl...

Fists tightened even further, but his mouth slowly edged open. Finally, he decided to at least give a smidgen of information about himself, if only something vague and not too direct. "Inuyasha." He mumbled, hoping that his name wasn't heard all too clearly. Gods but he hated doing this! How unreasonable could this human be? When he looked up after a bout of silence, having expected talk in return, he found another one of those annoyingly pleasant looks complete with smile. Again, this guy reminded him a very little bit of Miroku - minus the hentai qualities.

"Well Inuyasha-dono, what brings you to this time?" Violet looked away and took in his form briefly before meeting his eyes again. "You're the first...creature I've seen in my life, that you are. What are you?"

His chin lowered a little to his chest. That would always be a touchy subject until he either gained the jewel and became a full youkai, or found a way to become even stronger than he was now. "Hanyou." He mumbled, eyes boring theoretical holes into the floorboards again.

"What's a hanyou?"

His gaze jerked up in surprise, meeting genuine bemusement. His head cocked to the side in shock, anger and bad emotions forgotten for a brief time. What's a hanyou?! Was this guy SERIOUS?

"You...don't know what a HANYOU is?" He breathed. He wanted to pinch himself, but resisted the urge. There was a small bit of glee in knowing this person didn't know of his stained blood and therefore, couldn't pick on him for being half of what he should be. The rest was irritated. Great...did he have to explain THIS too? Although, if a demonstration was in order, at least he could work the stress out of his shoulders. He sighed from that clueless shake. And the others called him clueless. This was nuts!

"A hanyou is half youkai and half human." He nearly retorted. Teaching wasn't his thing, as that required patience. The only teaching he ever wanted to do was with his sword or his claws - much like what he selflessly did for Souta that one day.

"Whatever a youkai is, there are none around here."

He balked again at that. Was this era entirely clueless?! But if there were no youkai in this time and possibly no other hanyou...that meant he was the strongest being right now. His lips twitched in an evil grin. This was fucking GREAT! Well not entirely...there was that jikan youkai in this era. But other than that, he was the strongest.

Things were looking up a bit. His mood lightened a little to give his normal air of arrogance.

"So when is here? And WHERE is here?" He nearly ordered, straightening shoulders and tilting his head back a little. Gold never left the person across the way, though he noticed the reaction to his emotional change.

"This city is called Tokyo. You are in the Meiji era."

He blinked, though the Tokyo word sounded familiar - hadn't Kagome mentioned she lived in that city before? "Meiji? What's that?" Now it was his companion's turn to look surprised. Wide violet blinked at him and tested his patience. Now he felt like a baka and he never liked that feeling.

"Y - you don't know of...the Meiji era? Just where are you from?! Haven't you heard of Emperor Meiji at ALL?"

A hand absently rose and scratched his head. "Never heard that."

"Oi! Show a little respect!"

Gold moved to his right in a bored fashion. He missed the look of surprise in the other pair of eyes. "I wondered how long it'd take before you stopped keeping quiet. You breathe too loud boy. And tell that onna to stop shuffling. That cloth noise is getting on my nerves." The two came out from their spying posts with mild guilty looks on their faces and small blushes. But they eyed him with skeptical looks, not knowing about his senses.

"Kaoru-dono...Yahiko... How long have you two been listening?"

Yahiko gave an embarrassed grin and put a hand to the back of his head. "Long enough to hear this Inu guy's name." Dark brown glared at gold. "You need to learn respect for Meiji-sama! And you say I'm bad?"

He glared right back. "You are disrespectful!" He ground out, leaning forward at the subtle challenge. Teeth bared a little as the kid refused to look away. "You're a brat! At least Souta knows how behave properly around someone stronger than him!"

There was a small, muffled giggle from the girl as the two resigned their staring match to look at her. She looked rather amused. "Even for having a foul mouth, you sure can read people." She got out, sending a smug look Yahiko. "Brat."

"Oi, you two..." Violet sent a small glare to the two for having interrupted a private talk and also to get them under control to continue. After they quieted down and gave Inuyasha their full attention, Kenshin continued. "Now, if you've never heard of our era, what era are you from?"

He thought about that. There wasn't much he cared to know about the history of his homeland, unless it involved fighting and training. But he genuinely tried to recollect the era's name and or the emperor shogun of the time he was spewed from. A claw idly itched skin as he stared at the interesting ceiling. "Ano...eto..." An eye scrunched up. "Muru-mura-muro...Muramek-muramak-mura...Muramaki I think. The Muramaki era." Inuyasha stared to Kenshin. "But Kagome's called it the Sengoku before."

There was an almost tense silence as the three stared at him with unreadable expressions. It was making him highly uncomfortable and irritation rose to help him from fidgeting. "What? What's wrong?"

"Muramaki...you mean the Muromachi era?"

That sounded closer. He nodded. "Sounds about right." The look of equal shock on their faces confused him. "WHAT?" He barked.

Yahiko was the first to find his tongue. "The Muromachi...was from thirteen-thirty-four to fifteen-seventy-three!" He cried.

"Your point being?" Inuyasha retorted, crossing his arms unconsciously. Their staring hadn't changed. If anything, it got worse as if the numbers the boy just mentioned somehow connected to something.

"The year is now eighteen-sixty-eight!" Yahiko finished, the look on his face still there. "That was five to three hundred years ago!"

"And how did something such as yourself manage to get so far into the future?"

Inuyasha ignored the girl's question and pondered the years stated. So many?? Why was it such a large gap? Why didn't he end up in Kagome's time since he'd at least been there? Eyes strayed to the yard, taking it in with this new information. He assumed then, with the housing design, this era must be much more developed and powerful to be so rich-looking. In the Sengoku Jidai, the only homes like this belonged to the shogun daimyo. And he only knew that from Miroku and his stupid 'exorcising' rituals.

Miroku??

His eyes widened. That had to be it! Kagome's arrow and Miroku's ofuda! Being in the air above the jikan youkai as he was caught him a good glimpse of the pink ball that was the same color as Kagome's miko abilities. Also that little crackle of energy that struck the youkai. He felt a little bit of that jolt when it happened, only because the youkai was touching part of him at the time. He resisted the urge to growl and / or hit something. The magic from the bouzu's ofuda and Kagome's arrow, combined with the youkai's natural abilities and the shikon no kakera it had apparently set off some freak, chain reaction that flung them through time. He wondered if the youkai was even aware of where they were!

Fists clenched as anger spilled over. Such a careless move! If those two hadn't screwed up so royally, he wouldn't be hundreds of years in the future, NOT of his own violation as when he went to see Kagome!

A snarl left him as a fist lightly hit the engawa and made the boards creak. Everyone jumped in surprise and at the power he displayed, but he ignored them. "God damn fucking BAKA!" He jumped to his feet and began to pace the yard, fists clenching and unclenching. "When I get back there I'm going to throttle Miroku and beat him over the head with his shakujou and Sango won't be able to do a damn thing to stop me! Then tear every one of Kagome's arrows into pieces! Fuck!"

The three stared, almost a little fearful at Inuyasha's rage, before tensely eyeing each other.

"Dare we ask?" Kaoru whispered, sparing glances to the pacer.

"He seems to have a short temper, that he does. It would do no good to set him off even further."

"Don't talk like I can't HEAR you! Baka!"

"Don't call us stupid!" Kaoru bit out, glaring. Any suggestion Kenshin made not to anger Inuyasha flew from her mind at the insult.

Inuyasha stopped and met blue with a fierce glare. "Just don't flap your lips anymore and give me a fucking second to THINK."

There were times when Yahiko knew when to and when NOT to push Kaoru's limits. Even Sano and Megumi knew when to shut up and not piss her off. And right now, he knew her limit had DEFINITELY been crossed. A rapid glance to Kenshin found those eyes equally wide and almost horrified as the two jumped when Kaoru hopped to her feet, fists clenched. They both started inching away out of reach.

Before anyone could say a word, Kaoru picked up Inuyasha's sword and stalked across the area. She all but threw it toward his chest as hard as possible, not getting the satisfaction of hurting him as his hand whipped out and caught the scabbard mere inches from his body.

"You..." She hissed, eyes almost slits. "How DARE you degrade me that way! You're on MY property, you eat MY food, get information from MY friends... If you have a polite bone in your body, I suggest you dig deep and find it before I grab my shinai and do everything in my power to throw you out of this yard! I don't care HOW strong you are or what you are! Don't think I won't do it! You think anyone else is going to be so generous to someone that looks like you?" A hand rose and yanked on an ear, getting a loud warning growl. Kaoru let go, but didn't let lose her fury. "Whatever your problem is, it most certainly doesn't concern us! We're helping you as best we know how and do NOT appreciate this attitude! Not even SAITO is this bad! So I suggest you shape up and act more pleasant before we ignore you until you go away!"

His jaw set in a tight grip at the blow to his pride. His lips pursed and the glare never left. Degraded? She thought SHE was degraded? HE was the one who was just put in his place by a human! Could this get any MORE humiliating?

But he couldn't afford to lose this only real connection he had to this time. In broad daylight, he wouldn't get away with anything in this era. As it was, his sharp hearing could pick up distant sounds of zouri slapping amongst dirt and the smell of human sweat in the fall heat managed to hit him even inside the outer walls. The place was too developed and populated - hiding would do him no good. He was stuck and that was constantly being reminded to him in little ways, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Shit, he LOATHED this situation! If it were ANYONE else, things wouldn't be happening this way.

Sango would have already got the information she needed - politely of course - and found a spare set of clothes to disguise herself to start the search.

Kagome would've also gotten information the same way and probably find a way to invoke their aide with the city being unfamiliar to her. She would also need their help to take down the youkai, if these humans even could, and could probably get it too.

Miroku...shit that bouzu would probably ask this bitch to bear his child the second she came into sight! And there would be no one around to slap him for it, unless the onna did it herself. But still, AFTER all that, he would do the same as the others and probably be back where they started before the day was out.

Why couldn't he have found a bunch of samurai to talk to? He wasn't for all that peaceful, negotiation crap and subtly. Charge in head first, kill it, and get the job done was his motto. Waiting took too much time. He heaved a sigh, tension of all this confrontation getting a knot in his shoulders. Looking away with a sullen face, he wouldn't let her get the last word in. Shit, he didn't let his FRIENDS get the last word in, so why would he a complete stranger?

Hands stuffed in his sleeves as he assumed an arrogant pose. His chin tilted up as far as he could to look down his nose on her. "If I have to be 'pleasant' to you, you'd better be respectful of someone massively stronger than you and treat me a little better. I may be a hanyou, butmy father was an Inu taiyoukai." His eyes narrowed. "And you...you're just weaklings compared to me." He smirked.

There was a massive amount of sputtering by the girl before hands shot out and gripped his haori almost savagely. She yanked and off-balanced him and arms pulled from his sleeves to flail for stability.

Kaoru was seeing more than just the red of this asshole's fine clothes. Her fists tightened even further as she got inches from that straight nose and unveiled her fury in those blue pools. There was an indignant glare met back and the two stayed like that. She noted that Inuyasha hadn't touched her, but with the way his shoulders were lined, his hands were somewhere at his sides. Probably fisted to, which seemed to be some trend he had when angry.

On the engawa, the two watched the heated stare-down in shock and amaze. They sat with knees touching, faces turned to the other as they conspired as inaudibly as possible without Inuyasha hearing.

"Do you think he'll kill her?"

"I'd be more worried about Kaoru-dono doing the killing, that I would. Kowaii, kowaii."

The morning had risen enough since the extremely early breakfast to give the two a very clear glimpse of the look on Inuyasha's face and the position of Kaoru's hands fisting those expensive-looking clothes to the point of tearing them apart.

It seemed the stare-down would never cease, as Inuyasha was vying for the dominate position. No way would he submit to a human. It seemed hopeless until one of those furry ears flicked forward, soon accompanied by the other. His face lost any anger, replaced with confusion and interest as he looked over Kaoru's head and forgot all about her. "Oi; someone's coming."

"Oro?"

"Ohayou minna! Got anything good cooking? I spent all my money gambling and I'm a little short to go to Akabeko today. Mind if I have a little from you?"

Kaoru's irritation flared again, this time at the nearly unwanted visitor. As the footsteps slowly neared, she whirled around. "No! Go leech off someone else you bum - I'm not giving out handouts! And don't EVEN think of asking for money right now!"

"Oi...minna?"

Kenshin stood and quickly put his sakabatou through the ties to his hakama. This was going to get ugly, he just knew it. With Inuyasha's temper and short fuse, and Sano's short fuse and love for a good fight, he foresaw a brawl happening if he didn't find a way to get the fighter out for the afternoon. But all the speed he possessed from training in the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu couldn't get him to around the house in time to keep Sano from getting in eyesight of the two in the yard.

"What the hell is THAT?!"

"Ano...Sano...if you'll just keep your voice down and come sit down -"

"Is that an animal? It has dog ears!"

"Very astute assumption." Inuyasha wryly retorted, ears flicking back at the loudness of this new person's voice.

Sano blinked in shock and confusion. Then he whipped to Kenshin for answers. "What the hell is going on here? I leave for one night and you have some...THING drop in your laps!"

Kaoru abandoned her anger, trying to get her blood pressure back to normal, and slowly headed toward the duo. "Sano, please sit down. There's a few things that should be discussed to bring you up to speed."

"I am NOT explaining myself again! If this person arrived too late to hear details, that's his problem! Do you just let anyone waltz onto your property like that without proper announcement?"

"NANI? Say that again you!"

"Oi, Sano, you should calm down, that you should... Don't go losing your temper over something like this."

"That...thing just insulted me! I'm not going to let him do that!"

Kaoru gave a dry smirk. "He's done it to all of us so far, you get used to it. Sort of."

"Oi, weaklings shouldn't talk that way." Inuyasha called, smirking. He assumed the same pose as earlier. Ah conflict...it's what he did best.

"Nani!?" Kaoru snapped. A clenched fist hovered near her face in warning as she faced Inuyasha again.

"Baka! Don't talk to Kaoru that way! We're not weak...that's like a mass insult! Yurusanai!"

"Stop flapping your lips." Inuyasha goaded, smirk widening. This guy reminded him of Kouga's hotheadedness. If the two were similar, maybe he could beat this guy down and feel a small bit of triumph at making someone with such similar personalities cower before the stronger. This was great! Finally a fight!

Suffice to say, Sano's temper was perked and he started to walk forward, only to be held very poorly in place by Kaoru. "No fighting in my yard!" She ordered, glaring up at the lanky youth. "Kenshin, tasukete!"

Instead of doing as nearly ordered, Kenshin merely stood in slight wonder at how all of this progressed from a semi-peaceful exchange of information to a fight. A hand rested over his eyes as his head shook with the embarrassment that accompanied wonder.

Sano easily sidestepped Kaoru, nearly making her fall as her weight was fully pushing against him to keep him from moving. "Don't worry jou-chan, this won't take long."

"Your confidence is amusing human." Inuyasha lightly retorted, his arms crossing. "You're of no threat to me."

Sano's fists cracked in readiness for a fight. This was what he lived for and although those clothes were highly baggy, they seemed to be more for show. The guy didn't look that built. This would be easy. "I could say the same for you. You look scrawny. What're you hiding behind those ancient robes? You do realize where and when you are right?"

The humor in that wasn't lost on him. That smirk inched higher. "I do now. I learned it this morning. And now that I have my information, I have no need of any of you really. So I'll teach you a lesson in messing with a powerful hanyou and get to killing the youkai to head home."

"Yamero!" Kaoru shouted, taking a few steps. She eyed the two in center stage, facing off in her yard and felt a prick of worry. She was privy to a little bit of Inuyasha's strength when he hit the engawa and wondered if he tried a little harder if his hand could break through it no problem. But Sano was strong, strong enough to face Shishio Makoto from what she heard, and also stand up to Saitou. He fought a lot of battles and had his recently learned Futae no Kiwami. She should trust in her friend's abilities and stamina. Sano would be fine.

So she hoped...

Inuyasha's stance widened a little as his body inched to the ground in preparation to jump into battle. His claws tensed for attack. Tessaiga wasn't needed in such an easy battle and he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to use it against a human like this. But he didn't intend on killing...just a little roughing up and having some fun. "Let's see what you humans in this stupid, peaceful Meiji era can do." Inuyasha muttered, loudly enough for everyone to hear. It was a rather good insult and purposely placed to anger his opponent and blind him with anger.

It worked rather well as the human gave an enraged cry and sprang forward, fists clenched.

**I am a BEGINNER Japanese learner...so if these are not 100 correct...please let me know if you care to do so. I only have a web page to learn from, a dictionary, and a few months experience to work with.**

**Translations: **Onna-Woman Hentai-Pervert Ano/Eto-Um/uh **(general unsure sounds, like fumbling for words)** Shinai-Bamboo sword tied together with string with sword shape

Taiyoukai-Great youkai Zouri-Straw sandals Kowaii-Scary Ohayou minna-Morning everyone Sakabatou-Kenshin's reverse edge sword Minna-Everyone Tasukete-Help (me)

Yamero-Stop (it) Jou-chan-Miss Futae no Kiwami-Attack Sano learned from Anji

n.n Not what anyone expected, ne? ; But what else can anyone expect from IY's hotheadedness/stubbornness/pride/etc? I still give him his nice moments and he'll have more in further chapters, so I'm not making him to be the killing machine/bullhead we all thought in the beginning few episodes. I did comparisons of both anime characters because that will have an effect in later chapters. Thanks for reading! Ja matta! n.n


	3. Let's get ready to RUUMMBBLLEEEE!

Inuyasha dodged another punch with relative ease and smirked when he met brown eyes. This was no challenge, just as he'd thought. This human wouldn't be able to lay a finger on him, and even if he did, there would be no damage done. Which was a good thing because his body was in the final throws of getting back to normal. Even for a hanyou, having your heart stopped for four total heartbeats takes its toll.

"Baka! Stop dodging like a weakling and fight me!"

His smirk intensified. "What's wrong? Not fast enough to land a punch? You're hardly worth my time." There was a sudden, return smirk that lowered his a little in wonder. What did this human have to smile about?

"You think I'm so weak? I haven't been able to even use my strength."

"If you think you're so powerful, then try to land a blow against me and I'll fight you the way you want me to." He growled, eyes narrowing at the unconscious challenge.

The three watched on the sidelines, a little taken aback at the way Inuyasha kept moving away from Sano at such speed.

Kaoru spied a few peeks out of the corner of her eye at Kenshin next to her, wondering what he was thinking. There was an even, unreadable expression on his face and his eyes were neither harsh nor soft. But they were pinned on the dancing pair that covered a good portion of the yard as Sano attacked and Inuyasha dodged. Kaoru bit her lip and looked forward again, worry for her friend and her land. This was all she had left of her family and didn't want it getting torn up. It did enough already with all the enemies that targeted Kenshin and Sano - and sometimes herself - and didn't want it to get any worse. They all spent enough time fixing it up as it was.

Sano threw out another hook, fist expecting to slug Inuyasha on his cheek, when his head simply jerked back by mere inches. The only thing Sano touched was coarse, silver hair and grit his teeth again. The smug look on his opponent was severely pissing him off. Why wouldn't this thing FIGHT? All he had to do was land one hit and there would be a more interesting fight? Well, there was no specification about WHERE...

Seeing as he had the full attention of those interesting gold eyes, Sano smirked and suddenly swung a leg out. His attack caught Inuyasha sharply behind the knees and there was a wide-eyed, surprised look before Inuyasha gave a matching cry and fell on his back in the dirt. Sano stopped to catch his breath and gloat. He looked down in smug satisfaction and ignored the return glare. "I guess even dogs can be beaten into submission if necessary."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed so tightly it was amazing he could still see the cocky bastard. "Temee..." He grit out, fangs baring. What an insult! Sure he was a dog...but an Inuyoukai being submissive to a human? Of anything? He wanted to scoff. But he remembered his words. Fists clenched as he remained on the ground, eyes subtly checking out what he could get his hands on to hurt. "So, you managed to hit me. You're going to get more than what you bargained for." His normal smirk appeared. "Weak human."

The words were so soft the three spectators could barely make them out. It seemed Sano had won and Inuyasha was just being a bad loser about that rather loud comment...until the hanyou seemed to blur and Sano was suddenly swung in an arc around that red-clothed body and thrown into one of the courtyard walls across the way. All three grimaced and looked at their poor friend, seeing him stagger to his feet seconds later, shaking his head.

Kaoru looked to Yahiko and lightly tapped his shoulder. When he looked at her, she gently rested a hand on his shoulder in seriousness. "Yahiko, go fetch Megumi-san please. Sano is going to need his wounds treated if Inuyasha does something like THAT again."

Yahiko silently pouted, wanting to see what else Inuyasha could do, but looked back as Sano gave a cry and rushed forward - fists ready for attack. Inuyasha's hands shot out, grabbed his jacket in a flash, and dropped to the ground, using a foot as leverage to keep Sano off and throw him over his head. There was another small dent in the other side of the courtyard wall when Sano finally landed. Yahiko looked back to Kaoru, finding her attention, and almost gravely nodded. "Ok." He muttered, taking off for the front entrance.

Regardless of the holes he was making - with no way to pay for repairs - Sano jumped up and rushed forward. Kaoru watched in minute worry as she looked to the two fighters. Inuyasha stopped throwing Sano around and settled instead for close hand combat.

That was not a good thing given those claws of his.

Teeth bit her lip at Sano's poor defense. He attacked more and took all the hits Inuyasha gave, blood starting to seep into his clothes where slashes grazed his chest and arms. There were a few light cuts to the face as well, but those didn't seem too deep. Kaoru wondered if Inuyasha was holding back and how much. She flinched when Inuyasha delivered a rather powerful-looking blow to Sano's chest and felt enough was enough. A hand rose and tentatively touched Kenshin's kimono. "Kenshin..." She quietly trailed off, anxiety in her voice.

Kaoru gained a small, wordless nod in understanding from her companion, and she blinked in surprise at finding his stance changed. His hands were no longer casually resting in his kimono sleeves - one removed to rest on the tip of his sakabatou and the look in his eyes had darkened sometime during the fight to slightly intimidating. With Kenshin's slightly serious look, Kaoru felt a shred of worry and looked ahead. If Kenshin had that stance, things must have gone rather wrong. Sano must be losing and Inuyasha no longer caring about holding back and making sure not to go overboard. Kaoru's fists clenched as her heart sped up.

One hand pushed Sano to the ground with very little force, easily dropping the fighter. Inuyasha smirked and looked to the ground, his stance turning arrogant and more unguarded. He was right; this human was no match for him. "Giving up already? I've fought weaker youkai who have a better sense of pride not to give up until they're dead." Gold narrowed. "Fighting is my life. I told you, you weren't worth my time." He gave a small chuckle and rolled his shoulders. "But I got to work out some of last night's stress so you aren't completely useless." A foot slowly aimed out to kick the fighter's side.

Sano's eyes suddenly snapped open. That was the opening he was looking for and his possum act was over. One arm shot out and tightly wrapped around Inuyasha's leg, fist gripping the bulky material. He gained a surprised gasp and tightly clenched his right fist.

Inuyasha felt a sharp pain race up his muscles from the blow dealt. That shouldn't have hurt him so much - it was just a simple punch to his calf! But the pain felt like someone poking sharp little needles deep into his muscles, down to the bone and he couldn't shake the feeling. Gritting his teeth, he stumbled back and dropped to a knee when his foot suddenly went numb. There was the worst sense of nausea in his stomach. He felt his blood churn and head spin. His eyes tightly closed for a second. That injured time cost him precious defense and suddenly there was another blow of the same style dead center over his chest. That had a profound impact and his heart uncertainly palpitated. It made breathing hard and he dropped to his knees, tightly compacting his body against the pain. The sudden offset in flow of blood sent it coming through his body and he coughed a small puddle onto the dirt, staring in disbelief.

How?? What kind of attack made a reaction like this possible?! It had to be a Meiji weapon, because there was nothing like it in his time.

Sano pointedly stood just out of claw reach and crossed arms boldly and looked down. "So the mighty have fallen. I remember you calling me weak before... Now who's weak?" Brown narrowed boastingly. "Animal."

The taunting words made his blood boil and that didn't help with the pain he was feeling now. His leg was still on fire and his chest ached about as badly as when the jikan youkai stopped his heart!

No! He would NOT be beaten by such a lame attack! Sure it was good, probably could kill a normal human, but he was a hanyou! Part youkai, sired by a great Inuyoukai! 'Get up damn it!' He harshly screamed.

Sano's torso leaned a few inches over as he continued to watch the lump of red still huddled on the ground. The body was shaking a little, but that was normal as a few of the effects of the Futae no Kiwami. The muscles tended to spasm for a while with the ripple effect that spread through the body. This...dog would be in pain for a while. "Oi, give up now? You underestimated Sagara Sanosuke." Sano's smile widened. "How do you like my Futae no Kiwami? Hurts, doesn't it?"

Inuyasha angrily spit out the residue of blood into the puddle and forced his body to move. His muscles were only half listening, but his rage fueled them. A weak growl started in the back of his throat and slowly grew in volume as he moved. It was like a catalyst for him to rise to his feet and it was almost a shout by the time he managed to hold a low, crouching stance. "You..." He harshly rasped. "Don't underestimate me. Even a hanyou doesn't go down that easily. You'll pay for that..." Inuyasha's claws tightened to hold up against the force of an attack. He pushed off of the ground and shot forward, but his attack was sloppy due to his condition. His leg was still half numb and hardly held him up.

Sano easily dodged the vertical slice, eyes a little wide. There should be no way this thing could get up after two solid hits - one to the chest - with his attack! His eyes narrowed in calculation as he dodged a horizontal swipe. This thing was good...damn good! He slowly smiled. Finally...a real fight with a really strong fighter! His blood heated up in glee.

Inuyasha was getting angrier and angrier with each missed hit and most of it was at himself. He was angry for losing his guard and getting that first blow that eventually screwed him over and he was angry for being on a more even level for the moment. If only he could take five minutes, his healing factor would kick in and he'd gain even a small bit of his strength back. This was SO not happening to him! How would a mere human do such a job in so little time? KAGOME did worse than this - that he at least understood! She was part miko. The same with Miroku - though it was still a wonder that bouzu could be a houshi with that hentai personality of his! Still, how could an average human get the best of him like this? He cursed his loose attitude and mentally vowed right now that he would not stop until this guy was fully beaten. Not dead of course; where was the chance to gloat when he was the last one standing if there was no downed fighter to gloat to? Just enough to make this human rethink of messing with things it didn't understand.

Inuyasha finally got a grab and tightly latched onto a forearm. His eyes narrowed in partial feral glee and calculation as he distanced the courtyard wall again. One more powerful swing outa put this guy right through it and bury him in the brick. That SHOULD put him out. Inuyasha gave a battle cry and quickly turned a few complete circles before letting go and sending Sano into the wall with double the force. There was a loud crash and a small hole was made, some of the rubble managing to get a few hits in of their own.

Getting a second, Inuyasha stopped and tried to catch his breath. Gold avidly watched to see any of the rock move, indicating his opponent was getting back up, but it seemed almost eerily still. Then there was the tiniest of noises in that area. His ears swiveled forward to catch it and he almost glowered.

What did it take to keep this guy DOWN?!

"Temee..." He mumbled, taking a slow step. A few more hits with his claws, maybe a few more slashes across the chest, should do it. Suddenly, Inuyasha found himself blocked by a short, magenta and white, human blockade and looking none too happy with him. He met those narrowed, violet eyes and briefly snarled. "Get out of my way! This isn't between you and me anymore!"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed even further as his body tensed. His sword hand rested at its side, ready to withdraw his sakabatou at a second's notice.

Sano was definitely nearing his end, fighting astride him enough taught him that. But with the love of fighting, Sano wouldn't keep down until he was knocked out and most likely seriously hurt. As it was, the marks made by those claws looked pretty bad. They'd get infected soon if Yahiko didn't hurry back with Megumi-dono. "Sessha won't allow that. Your fight is over. You've clearly shown you're the stronger of the two. Stop and get your wounds treated."

Inuyasha scoffed and assumed as arrogant a pose as he could while favoring his chest. "Keh! You think a fight has rules and considerations for each other? An enemy could attack while your back is turned! He challenged me and I'm not going to stop until I know he's beaten! If I can still fight, so can he."

Kenshin didn't figure this would be easy. Inuyasha was too bull-headed, as was known by the way he fought and the words leaving his mouth. "You're a demon, Sano is not. That gives you the upper hand and your compassion should be more because of it. I'm telling you once more to stand down." A hand slowly rose and clicked his sword just out of the confinements of the scabbard with a quiet clink. "Before you face me instead."

Gold narrowed to slits. "You want to challenge me again? I'm not in the mood to fight you. My fight's with him." He looked away with scorn.

There was a sudden sound of rubble that got both fighters' attention. A minute later, Sano slowly pushed a few of the larger rocks off his stomach and laboriously got to his feet. He did not look in good shape. "W - wait...Kenshin..." He ground out, sending an unhappy look across the way. "How many times...am I going to TELL people...to stop interfering...with my fights!"

Kenshin blinked and a portion of his eyes softened to bemusement. "Sano..."

Sanosuke stood and inched his way over, an arm wrapped around his chest. Dark brown glared into violet. "You told me not to get in the middle of YOUR fights before...remember?"

Kenshin gave a small, embarrassed smile, but didn't move from his position as blockade. "Sano..."

Sano gave a small, pained, wry grin. "But you bought me a few minutes. So I guess I can forgive you for stepping in."

Kenshin's face turned solemn. He had no intention of letting this fight continue. Both were down and could continue at a later time when they were out of the city. He knew Kaoru-dono was worried about her land and he was too. For he had a sneaking suspicion she would make him help in the cleanup.

Sano stopped short of Kenshin and glared over his head. "I'm still in. Don't even think of giving up." He retorted.

"Keh! I could say the same for you. You remind me of a wimpy ookami youkai where I come from." A sudden smirk appeared. "He's about stupid as you are and doesn't know when to admit defeat."

"What!?" Sano bit back a cry of pain when he instinctively lurched. A hand went to his chest as he grimaced. A few of the claw marks opened up again.

There seemed an almost silent lull as Sano and Inuyasha glared at each other, wordlessly battling their pain. Kenshin looked over his head at both, feeling like he should jump out of the way or get squished between when they clashed. But he firmly remained in place, having no desire to see that happen. His hand remained in the same position it was in when he clinked his sword open.

Suddenly, one of Inuyasha's ears flicked back and the glare lessoned. His gaze warily shifted to the space surrounding part of the house and back to brown a few times before he gave it his full attention. "The brat's back."

Sano and Kenshin both looked to him in confusion at the sudden change in mood and looked as well. The sound of zouri and geta were faintly heard.

"What'd I miss? What'd I miss??" When Sano turned with a greeting nod, Yahiko all but skidded to a stop in shock and took in his friend's condition. "Ah! Sano, what happened to you?!"

A hand idly went to his chest, feeling blood sluggishly trickle over his skin and ever-present bandages. "Not much." Sano gave a fake, reassuring smile to hide the aches he felt that were springing up in the lax seconds. His face suddenly gained the look of a child in trouble when Megumi rounded the corner in her smaller steps and pinned him with a glare.

"Sanosuke, I'm not your personal doctor! What did you do to yourself this time?" Inuyasha stared in slight amaze as a woman near his height clopped over and pointed a finger in Sano's chest. "Fighting again? You could've done it outside where your stupid antics wouldn't raise you an even higher bill than you owe everyone!"

"Ano...Megumi-dono...don't you think you should let up on Sano? He's had a rough time, that he has." Kenshin pleaded.

Megumi looked to Kenshin and immediately looked up with wide eyes - eyes that widened even further when they landed on Inuyasha's ears.

"Those are..." She breathed, a hand reaching out in fascination. They latched onto a triangle before anyone could stop her and rubbed.

"Baka! Yamero!" Inuyasha retorted, ducking his head. He shook her hand off and glared. "Keh! Stupid human...don't treat me like a dog!"

Megumi gasped as she looked into his eyes, feeling a thread of fear and wonder. What was this thing? It had dog ears, fangs, and very strange eyes! Her eyes registered Kenshin and Sano as they backed up a few steps, seeing as the fight was officially over, and felt a little safer with them both in arm's reach. Heaving a sigh, she stepped back and grasped part of Sano's ear. "You'll just have to tell me all about it after I patch you up." Dark eyes opened and locked with brown, sending him a rather bored look. "Again." She ground out.

"Ah! Megumi...wait I - iteiteite!"

The two remaining watched as Megumi dragged Sano away by the top of his ear.

"Keh...beaten by a women in the end. What a weakling."

Kenshin sighed and shook his head at it all. He wouldn't argue with Inuyasha's assessment of Sano's weakness to the doctor. Violet locked with gold. "This fight is over, yes?" His eyes narrowed a little more, pointedly stressing his argument and saying he'd tolerate no more insolence.

Inuyasha looked rather put out at being ordered around, even subtly, but decided to give in this once. He'd had his fun for the day. It was time to heal up and find that youkai and get back to his own time. Wait till the others heard about this latest adventure...they'd all be jealous! "Keh." He muttered, looking away. Hands stuffed in his sleeves as was normal when he muttered that word and took a few steps to the house. He only got a few when he suddenly found himself face to face with irate, dark blue eyes. Inuyasha gulped and waited for the bomb to drop. Again.

"I don't want any more problems out of you the rest of the time you're in any of our sights. Got it??" Kaoru's finger rose and jabbed him in the chest above his arms to stress her point. "Or I'll reinforce my earlier threat. You already destroyed my cloth rack last night and now you put holes in my retaining wall! Cause anymore trouble and I won't forgive you!"

He gulped again as he resisted the urge to take a step back in intimidation. Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned - in ANY such way! But his pride wouldn't let him be bested and he assumed as best a dignified look as possible, much like whenever he justly got chewed out by Kagome. "Keh." The earlier words he spoke to her remained ignored and unrepeated as he slowly bypassed her, keeping untouched physically and verbally, and sat on the porch.

Kenshin gave another quiet sigh and shook his head. What was Inuyasha saying about being bested by a woman? A hand scratched his head at everyone's behavior.

Yahiko stared at the demon for a brief moment, eyes gravitating from the fighter to Kaoru, Kenshin, the way Megumi and Sano took, and the tore up yard. He finally pouted and crossed his arms, knowing he'd missed more good action. All because he was a kid. Finally, he turned to Inuyasha and took a step in his direction. "Oi, why don't you come with me and we'll find where those two went off and get you fixed up."

Gold kept closed and Inuyasha's arms remained crossed. He almost looked asleep, if not for the slight pensive look on that brow. "Don't need it." He muttered.

Yahiko blinked and opened his mouth say something, but footsteps behind him gained his attention.

Kaoru and Kenshin stopped in front of the demon, Kaoru still not looking happy about the whole ordeal. "We brought Megumi to tend to Sano. She can tend to you too."

Gold snapped open and wordlessly, yet evenly, stared into blue. After a minute, eyes closed as if he never opened them. "Don't need it." He repeated.

"Nonesense! You took two of Sano's special attacks! It's amazing you aren't unconscious or dead." Kaoru protested. She inched forward and only got half a step before she felt Kenshin's hand on her arm. "Kenshin..." She muttered, question in her eyes.

Kenshin met her eyes with an even, unreadable look and let go, stepping a little closer. He stared at the hanyou with the other two waiting with held breath at what he'd do.

Inuyasha's eyes opened and looked at him, irked at being interrupted in trying to calm himself down. If he didn't calm down, it just took his body that much longer to heal. "What?" Arms dropped to his lap and hands turned to fists.

Kenshin's look didn't change and not a word came from him. Instead, a hand steadily rose, revealing Inuyasha's sword that was dropped before the fight began. In a swift, but gentle move, he inaudibly tapped the end of the scabbard against Inuyasha's chest.

It was like throwing a rock into a still pond. There was an intense ripple of pain that came almost directly over where the second hit occurred when his sword touched him. The nausea returned full force and his muscles spasmed. Seconds later, a shaking hand shot up to cover his mouth as blood returned and trickled through his fingers. It was embarrassing to show such weakness and by someone who seemed to know he still had it full force. Gold weakly glared and he choppily growled through the blood in his throat. He turned away and spit the accumulation onto the ground, adding a second pool, before glaring again into violet. "Temee...what'd you do that for?!"

Kenshin's look finally softened into a little. "You're still injured, that you are. I suggest you have Megumi-dono look at those internal wounds before they get the better of you, that I do." A small, friendly smile popped up as his hand extended with tessaiga. "Your endurance to pain is rather remarkable. To take two of Sano's hits like that...and on the chest..."

The almost admirable look in those eyes made him feel a little flattered, but he didn't let it show. "Keh!" He almost yanked the sword out of that slim hand, though that was mostly for show, and used it to stand. After that, it went back into his hakama ties as he turned toward the house.

"Would you like some assistance? The house is rather big..." Kaoru hesitantly offered. The tenseness started leaving her as the little scene faded.

Inuyasha's head merely shook. He looked over his shoulder to meet the girl's eyes. A finger tapped his nose a few times. "I'll follow that baka's blood. It'll lead me to them." Without another word or even simple explanation, Inuyasha took off and the three lost sight of him when he rounded the corner.

It took a second of clueless blinking before anyone recovered their stupefaction. Yahiko was the first to recover and he turned to both adults with questions burning on his tongue. "So? What'd I miss? You said Sano got two hits in? Was it his Futae no Kiwami? What's with the claw marks on Sano's chest? And why are the retaining walls all bashed up? You're not gonna make me repair those are you? Don't I do enough cleaning around here as it is?"

One of Kenshin's hands moved and plopped down on Yahiko's head, effectively stopping his tirade. Kenshin smiled and looked to the youth. "Let's worry about repairs when this whole episode is over, ne?" Friendly violet looked to Kaoru. "Nee, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru sighed and looked to the yard a final time. With a shake of her head, not wanting to worry about it, she turned to the others. "We should go make sure that guy didn't get lost. I don't know about his so-called 'senses'."

Kenshin's smile widened a little as he nodded. The three headed around the place and were a little surprised at finding Inuyasha was true to his word. They were also a little shocked to find him quietly letting himself be treated, though there was a put out look on his face. Sano seemed to have the same look on his face as well, but everyone knew THAT was always for show.

**I am a BEGINNER Japanese learner...so if these are not 100 correct...please let me know if you care to do so. I only have a web page to learn from, a dictionary, and a few months experience to work with.**

**Translations: ** Ookami youkai-Wolf Youkai Geta-Wooden sandals Iteiteite-Owowow/owieowieowie Ne?-Right/Correct? Nee-Said when wanting agreement to something

n.n Nice fight scene, ne? ; Part of me wanted to show IY's sword to the others, along with more of Kenshin's skills to IY, but that would ruin the surprise for the characters in later chapters. I tried to make this as clear to a person's head as possible, for it was rather clear in mine. Hope everyone likes so far and don't worry, everyone plays as nicely as they can around IY and works together in the end. I write as many happy endings as I do angst. The comparison and Kaoru being able to order IY around is mostly attributed to how much I think Kagome and her look/act alike generally. Thanks for reading! Ja matta! n.n


	4. Wanna see what ELSE I can do?

Not much time passed. Kaoru made a general comment about lunch and Sanosuke jumped right in, saying he hadn't even had breakfast yet. That gained a quick bonk on the head from the groundskeeper, though she relented with the strange incidents going on. Kenshin left to see what was available and Megumi followed him, partially to help and also to make something for Inuyasha's internal injuries. Kaoru would've gone with, but Yahiko demanded details on the fight and kept bugging Sano, and Sano wanted to know - as he put it - just what the hell was going on?

Kaoru spent a brief time telling Sanosuke what she knew from Inuyasha, which wasn't much, as aforementioned sat antisocially in the doorway with arms in his sleeves yet again. The way he looked out at the sky reminded Kaoru of the way Kenshin would gaze off in thought, as she assumed that's what Inuyasha was doing if the even set of his face was any indication.

Kaoru didn't even get to finish her information to Sanosuke before Yahiko started demanding about the fight. Only when the youth received a similar bonk on the head did Kaoru gain the time to finish until Sano started in. She listened with half an ear, having been there after all, and absently watched Inuyasha. With the royal, expensive clothing and way he held such a tattered sword, he looked like royalty from historical paintings. The only thing showing he was paying any attention to those in the room was his right ear turned their way.

She didn't understand how someone could be so uncouth and loud-mouthed, so barbaric and hostile! Of course, some of the people in this time were rather cruel and hostile - amongst other things - so that was understandable. Muromachi? Kaoru's face lowered as fingers wrapped over her chin, wondering. The Sengoku...the warring states era...where the daimyo ruled with iron fists. Fighting that was prevalent for hundreds of years, even into the Tokugawa. Kenshin would understand about Inuyasha's fighting desires, as would Sano, but she was just a child in that time. Her head shook a tiny bit. She didn't understand the horrors of war, not now and never would. But then, if she understood war, she wouldn't be qualified to teach the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, would she?

"Omae ga chigau da yo!"

Kaoru's head snapped up as she jumped, eyes jerking to the doorway. Inuyasha was turned a few more inches toward the interior, a sour look on his face. Kaoru blinked in confusion, then looked to Sano and Yahiko, realizing she put their words out of her head. But whatever Sano said, he probably embellished, hence Inuyasha's behavior.

"Get your facts straight! I LET you land a hit on me that first time! You couldn't hit me if your life depended on it. Had you not hit me in the leg with that strange magic of yours, you would've lost!"

Yup...embellishing on BOTH sides... Sigh. Sano rose to the bait, not liking anyone challenging him. Males.

"Oi! You thought you were 'above' me, didn't you demon?" Sano boasted, gingerly crossing his arms. That wild hair moved as his head tossed up arrogantly. "'Let me hit you' my ass! You made a sloppy move! You're not as good as you think!"

Inuyasha suddenly smirked and his head pulled back to resemble Sano's. "Keh. What would YOU know...you're just a weakling from the future." A hand left his sleeves and flexed in the air for the trio to see. "You think my nails are like this for show? I could rip holes in your floorboards like tearing through your shoji!" He boasted, smirk rising. "My claws ripped through your skin easily enough."

Having admitted that fact, Sano leaned back a few inches and looked rather put out. But not a word came from him as he glared across the room.

Kaoru's eyes flattened a little, but turned her gaze to Inuyasha in warning. "Oi, don't you DARE tear up my home anymore than you already have! You already broke some of my property, I'll not forgive you if you do anything else!"

Gold drolly glared back, looking bored. "I KNOW! You won't let me forget it easily enough." He ground out, the hand returning to his sleeve.

Gold and blue stared in contest for what seemed the longest time before Kaoru suddenly stood with an unreadable expression. "I'll be back. Don't go breaking anything." She walked around Inuyasha and tapped his knee with a tabi foot. "Like each other." That said, she headed off to another building.

The growl he gave when she nudged him faded as the girl left eyesight. Tense silence descended upon the trio. Inuyasha's eyes closed and head bowed, leaning a little against the shoji frame as he fixed breathing to help with the healing. There wasn't much the doctor could do to help, as he sustained mostly internal injuries. She fixed up the guy and left to give him something to help his insides. Not that it'd help really; he didn't know how reliable this era's medicine could be. The stuff in his time worked well enough for them; though comparing both to Kagome's, they were all ineffective. He doubted he'd take whatever she made. He didn't need all that, just an hour or so and he'd be back on his feet and raring to go.

He mentally snorted, outwardly remaining still. The sun passed over them a little bit, as seen from the shadows of the house. He was already healing; he could tell by the way his breathing was, by the easier beating of his heart. He could take in full breaths now without wanting to wince and his foot regained full blood flow. He surmised in maybe another two finger's width of the sun, he could breathe normally and be almost fully back to health.

These were the times he liked being a demon best.

The smallest of smirks crossest his face before he forced it away and concentrated again. The burning of his chest was evidence enough that his body was repairing itself. Though, with all his concentration at his inner self, he couldn't ignore a pair of eyes that wouldn't leave him in peace. It was getting annoying, like someone poking him on the shoulder for attention. Finally eyes snapped open, momentarily glaring at the wood below, before whirling into the room and meeting the youngest of the pair. "What?" He bit out, mouth tightening into a line.

Yahiko blinked, head tilting. He'd just been observing the main attraction as Inuyasha sat rather quietly - almost uncharacteristically so - and pondered the final words he spat to Sano. They confused him. "What did you mean about your senses earlier...and now your hands?"

Inuyasha slowly lost his glare to a general stare, finding genuine, childlike curiosity meeting him. The boy reminded him a bit of Souta when he looked like that. With those rounded eyes wanting to soak up any kind of new, interesting knowledge. It was that general innocence he couldn't help but give in to.

"You wouldn't understand in this time, as there is none other than myself really, but back in MY time, there were all kinds of powerful creatures like me. Some full youkai, the other hanyou." The hand withdrew again and flexed, muscles displaying rather sharply underneath skin. "I wouldn't slice through that onna's floorboards - that's too easy. Trees offer a much more challenge, though I can still cut them down with my sankon tessou."

"Soul shattering...iron claw?" Yahiko muttered, a hand rising to scratch his head in confusion. Sano watched with a little more curiosity, though he hid it from all but his eyes.

Inuyasha nodded and stood. His legs held firm and he gave a small, genuine smile at his progress. A meager hop easily took him past the engawa and onto the dirt around before he turned to scout the area. An almost playful look came as he spotted what he wanted just a few feet away. He loved showing off his abilities.

"Oi, see that tree over there?" Both followed to the doorway and now stood on the engawa, nodding. Inuyasha smirked and flexed a claw. "You won't see it for long. Sankon tessou!"

"What's with the shout - what is that?!"

Beams of light, the same as what destroyed the drying cloth, shot from Inuyasha's hand for the tree and shredded it into large chunks. The top heavily fell to the ground, almost hitting the porch and ceiling in its descent.

"Kaoru-dono? Daijoubu??" Both Kenshin and Megumi almost skidded off the engawa in their hurry to find out what was going on. The pair stopped dead as they watched in large amaze at the treetop settling on its side. Then all was still.

"Cool!" Yahiko shouted, barely remembering his zouri before jumping to the ground. He stopped in front of the tree to examine it, checking the cuts made by the magic emitted. "Wow..."

Everyone else dumbly blinked until Kaoru remembered what she said earlier. "Didn't I just say not to break anything else?!" She screeched.

Inuyasha whirled as Kaoru stomped over. "Baka! Like chopping up a tree is anything - ITAI!" His words were cut short with that sharp yelp of pain. Both hands covered his ears, furiously rubbing in attempts to sooth massive stinging from when Kaoru harshly whacked him over the head with her shinai.

"Anything in these walls IS my property!" She hotly denied, readying bamboo again. Blue narrowed to slits in a glare. "And I told you - I TOLD you! - many times not to break anything else! And what do you do?! How big IS your attention span?"

Inuyasha growled, though his head and ears were still smarting. The insults pricked his embarrassment and pride, but he wouldn't let her chastise him like that! Both hands left his head as he glared back. "Listen onna, I can - ITAI!!" Both hands promptly returned to their previous stances as he grimaced again. His ears were the worst target to take! They were highly sensitive and thin, they didn't take much for abuse and that's why he loathed anyone doing anything to them! And being at her mercy with that strange weapon, the best defense he could muster was a good growl.

The shinai tapped in a hand as Kaoru stopped and waited for Inuyasha to say something else. After a minute, her face turned smug. "You break...you'll fix." She announced. The hand holding the wood sword pointed to the remnants of the tree of which Yahiko was currently clamoring over. "Starting with getting the newly chopped firewood near the furo for later use. After that, I think I'll have you fix the fence. The drying rack will be fine for now, but I will not allow holes for anything - or one - to come in through."

Inuyasha glared through the pain. The onna couldn't be serious! But the look on her face reminded him eerily of Kagome when she got rightly mad at him for doing something even HE knew was stupid. He almost waited for the osuwari to drop him, and then remembered the necklace wouldn't be used.

The necklace?!

Hands suddenly left as a claw gripped a few beads, ignoring the fact that he had everyone's eyes. He blinked at it, a joyful smile slowly blossoming. YES! With Kagome not around, he wouldn't be sat! Even better...maybe the magic would have worn off by being so far into the future and he could finally be freed of it! A rather evil laugh sounded only seconds before his hands gripped it in a position to easily slide it off his head. Only to be stopped when the beads lit up and it felt like something was irritably squeezing him around the neck.

"Damn it!" He tugged a few more times before stopping, knowing it was useless. Much like the first time he tried the same thing, the damn magic wouldn't let up until the person who uttered the word that bound him removed the necklace. Which meant he would be kept a literal pet dog to Kagome for a while longer. "Fuck!" He growled a sigh and crossed arms, dropping the necklace to rest against him. At least his neck felt better.

"What was that?"

He looked to the girl's wide eyes and found everyone else pretty much the same. Inuyasha scowled. He did NOT want to explain the humiliation of being bound to a human female - not after all the words he said to them earlier! Not only would they want him to do that to the beads again, but they'd keep teasing him about it until he went back. No, he was definitely keeping his mouth shut! "Mind your own business!" He strode to the tree and quickly sniffed for the boy's location. A hand stuck in the thick branches, grasped cloth, and tugged.

"What? Oi, you could've told me to get out and I would've!" Yahiko retorted, sullenly crossing his arms as Inuyasha easily held him in the air with one hand.

Inuyasha twirled the boy to stare at and sent a dry look. "You're too nosy. You've been in the tree this whole time, what makes me think you'd come out on my orders?" A smirk appeared. "Brat."

Yahiko squirmed angrily, trying to land a kick or a hit, but he was too short for it to do anything. "Don't call me a brat! That's almost as bad as being called Yahiko-chan!"

Inuyasha ignored the boy, only twirled a little and dropped him to the ground clear of branches and leaves. "Whatever. Just keep out of my way and direct me to where this has to go." Bending a little, claws easily punctured bark and pushed aside the treetop to get to the trunk. One hand held flat out as the other deposited a rather thick, relatively wide piece on his hand. With no effort at all, Inuyasha soon had six thick slices piled up almost double his height in one hand. "Now, show me where these go before I drop this. I'll come back for the other piece when I'm done."

Yahiko blinked in awe and confusion at how strong Inuyasha was. He didn't know if even Sano could lift so many without looking strained! "H - hai... This way..." On almost shaking legs, he led the hanyou around the house.

When the pair was out of sight, Kaoru hurried to the trio, face gaping. "Did you see that?!" She breathed, eyes darting between faces.

Megumi looked almost as shocked, but having seen other shocking things as a doctor helped mask some of that. "H - hai... What...IS he?"

"A demon...a rather strong one at that..." Sano muttered, slowly coming to his senses. Suddenly, his hands cracked almost eagerly. "What I wouldn't give to fight him with his full strength..." An evil smile appeared.

It lasted all of a minute before Megumi reached over and tightly pulled his ear. "You do and you don't get healed up again baka."

"Iteiteiteite!"

Kenshin was suddenly wary of his challenges. He wondered if he had fought the hanyou earlier or last night how long he would've lasted. Kenshin mentally shook himself and looked to everyone once Megumi let go of Sano. "Whatever he is, Inuyasha is strong, that he is. Sano, you'll do good to hold your anger around him and don't challenge him anymore." A slight narrowing of eyes enforced Kenshin's threat.

Sano sputtered indignantly, but sullenly complied, unconsciously knowing he was no match even with his Futae no Kiwami.

Kenshin looked to Kaoru, eyes softer and wrapped a hand around her shinai. "Kaoru-dono, I would put that away if you don't want to worry about Inuyasha's wrath coming down upon you. He's not the gentlest soul in the world, that he is not. I would fear anything happening if he took those claws to you, that I do."

A blush lit Kaoru's face and her gaze dropped to their feet, but she gave a tiny nod in agreement. "Hai." She breathed, a timid smile appearing.

"Did you see what happened with that strange necklace?" Megumi mused, a finger against her cheek. "Such peculiarity...I've never seen magic in my life until now."

"That whole demon is some kind of magic." Sano muttered, arms crossing. "I'm just not sure which type he is."

The object of their thoughts almost stalked into view, Yahiko not with him, and stopped by the treetop. He shot them a long, dark glare before a claw struck out and a loud CRACK sounded as it embedded in the wood again. He picked up the tree one-handed and slung it over a shoulder as if it weighed nothing at all and glared again.

Finally, Kaoru couldn't stand such a rude glance. "Whay??" She bit out.

Gold narrowed even further, his embedded claw tightening in irritation. "Stop talking about me like I can't hear you baka! These ears aren't just for show!" With that, instead of walking around the house, Inuyasha's legs tightened and vaulted him to the roof. The added weight gratefully held, and sharp hearing picked up gasps below before he cleared the other side with another jump.

"That was...unexpected..." Megumi mumbled, trying to pick her brain up from such a feat.

"You mean the fact that Inuyasha didn't break my house?" Kaoru ground out, teeth clenching. What an impulsive move! Her house wasn't stone! With the weight of that tree, along with Inuyasha, the combined could've toppled everything and put a nice hole somewhere in the center!

"This lowly one wonders what else that being from a different time can do..." Kenshin murmured. The trio looked to find his hands in his sleeves, head bowed, and hair covering his eyes.

"Kenshin?"

After a second, red hair moved as Kenshin flashed his friends a smile. He would dwell on those thoughts later. "Megumi-dono...I do believe we left lunch cooking upon our hasty exit, that we did." That rose-tinted mouth dropped in surprise as tabi feet brought the taller woman to a run the way they came without a word. "Depending on the condition...lunch might be late, that it will." Kenshin called, taking off after.

----

"So...can you bend iron?"

"Yes."

"Tear through flesh?"

"No problem."

"See in the dark?"

"Kind of."

"Smell anything from houses away?"

"If I'm in the forest, I can smell for longer. Probably not in this time though...too many smells." A small, experimental sniff was heard.

"What about flying?"

There was a small pause. "Kinda. I can jump really high and sort of float for a bit. Like my weight isn't so much when I'm in the air."

Yahiko thoughtfully nodded and grabbed another piece of what would help patch the Sanosuke-size, Inuyasha-made hole. Lunch had come and gone, and the afternoon was drawing to a close. As much as Inuyasha seemed impatient, Kaoru managed to verbally browbeat him into fixing the holes in the retaining wall before he left as payment for everything they did for him. There was a lot of grumbling and growling, but in the end he gave in, not wanting to anger the Kagome look-alike. He got enough of that already.

It was one of the few times he heard that Yahiko volunteered to help do something without being asked or badgered as well, telling of the boy's eagerness to know more about him. Again, the boy reminded him a little of Souta. That was probably one of the reasons why he was giving in and answering questions about his abilities because being reminded of Souta and how the boy looked up and practically worshipped him was being transferred to the one sitting next to him.

"Put a little bit here and hold it while I smear some of this on next to it." Yahiko evenly instructed, hands dipping into some mortar mix.

"Aa." He mumbled, hand obediently holding something he had no clue of in place. As much as he didn't like being ordered around, he felt a little at ease right now...even with this boy. The others were on the other side of the house, soft voices pricking his ears. Apparently his earlier comments of his hearing perked their awareness and now he couldn't make out what was being said. Also, all the questions dissuaded his attention from picking out words.

The two worked quietly again, hands and tools the only noise. Finally, Yahiko spoke up. "So you can break tough stuff, see pretty well in the dark, smell really good, hear really well, sort of fly..." Brown shot a sideways glance, finding gold doing the same. A minute smile appeared on Yahiko's face. "Must be pretty cool having all that power. You even have a magic necklace for something, even though you won't say what it does."

A raven brow twitched as that topic was brought up again. Hands stressed a little harder against the wall in irritation. "And you won't know, so drop it." He gruffly muttered, looking away.

Yahiko's mouth puckered, but annoyance was forcefully shoved away as he went to survey the hole. Hands pulled away and looked, finding Inuyasha's doing the same. "We let this dry for a bit." He muttered, hands dotted in gray gook.

Inuyasha nodded and sat back, looking at the same gook on his hands. He sniffed it, having never seen it before, even licking a little bit before trying to spit the taste out of his mouth.

Yahiko grinned and plopped to the ground, staring at the sky in its first glimpse of a sunset. After a few seconds, he heard a shuffling and looked over to find Inuyasha in a somewhat same position. "So...what do you do back in your time?"

Gold flicked over, the rest of his face staying put. "Fight the bad youkai and get the shikon no kakera before the bastard Naraku can use it for his horrible means." His mouth pursed briefly. "And watch other that lecherous bouzu, Sango, Kirara, Shippou, and try to keep Kagome in my time so she can help find those damn shards."

Yahiko's brow furrowed at so much confusing information. "You travel with a houshi?" He caught a snort, but a nod in the corner of his vision. Brown turned to subtly watch his companion for more movement.

"That bouzu is about as virtuous to any onna as I tolerate Sesshoumaru." He retorted, mouth puckering. "Always trying to touch woman...he'll never learn..." That white head shook, having never understood any of Mirkou's ways. Indeed...Miroku was NEVER going to learn to keep his wandering hands and eyes to himself if he valued his life around Sango. Or at least his skull.

"So...who're the other people?"

Inuyasha hesitated, eyes on the sky. He didn't want to give away that much information about himself. He never did - it was a safety precaution. But still, did it matter if he talked about the others? He didn't mind really, since it wouldn't count soon. Soon he'd be in a time where none of these people would be born yet. "Sango is a taijya - a demon exterminator." He forgot that maybe none of these people would know the words he knew from his time. "She hunted youkai that plagued the human villages. Kirara is a neko youkai that belongs to Sango. The thing is about the size of your torso normally, but she can transform into something as almost as tall as this wall here. Shippou is an annoying kitsune youkai that Kagome insists on keeping with her." Inuyasha's face turned annoyed. "I'd like to throw him and his annoying wailing to the other ocean if I could, but Kagome would sit me until I made a crater in the ground."

Yahiko blinked. That was one of the few times Inuyasha mentioned the name Kagome. He even called Kaoru that - from what he caught last night. It confused him, but hopefully that little mystery would unravel itself. "So who's Kagome?"

That question seemed rather two-faced. 'Kagome...' Inuyasha's heart beat a little faster and his face softened as he pictured her sweet face, long hair, slender body in that silly outfit...her smile...those big brown eyes... He mentally slapped himself.

"Kagome is...a miko." He muttered, face heating a small degree. It was hard not to say 'Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation'. If she heard that, Kagome would sit him until his back broke! "She can sense the shikon no kakera and see them. She purifies any of the bad evil they encompass, and fell through a well as magical as you all think I am hundreds of years to the future of this time."

"Wha-"

Inuyasha stood, cutting off the rest of the question. "They're calling for us." He muttered, looking to the ground. Though he couldn't hear the extent of their words, he recognized his name when it was said.

Yahiko blinked, but stood as well and looked to the wall. "It still has a bit to dry...but otherwise it's fine." An evil grin sprouted. "Let buzu think we finished it. I do enough for her as it is." Inuyasha smirked for a few seconds. He got a few steps before a tug on his sleeve stopped him. "Can you take me over the roof like you did the tree?"

He looked down, a little unhappy at thinking he could be a general transport system. First it was Kagome getting him to haul that Nobunuga guy, then he had to haul the others out if they were unable to dodge a battle attack, then Kagome, now this kid. What was he, a pack horse?

"I just want to see what it's like. Then I'll not ask you again."

Inuyasha heaved a sigh, ears drooping. He gave in. The look in the kid's eyes said he wouldn't let up unless he was given a ride. With another sigh, he kneeled with his back turned. "Put your arms around my neck..." He muttered, eyes flattening. This was embarrassing.

Yahiko grinned and did as told, a hand getting a good hold on his forearm to keep from losing a grip. Inuyasha's clawed hands gripped behind his knees and soon the hanyou stood. Arms tugged him up as much as possible to look over the red shoulder.

But Yahiko unconsciously pulled a little too much. His grip got a small choke sound from Inuyasha as the hanyou coughed. "Oi, not so tight! You want me to pass out in mid-jump?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Yahiko growled, glaring at thick hair.

"Do you want a ride or not?" The grip loosened the smallest amount in a threat, effectively shutting Yahiko up. "You won't need to see over me when we're airborne. Look at your sides." With that said, Inuyasha crouched to gather power in his legs before leaping off the balls of his feet for the roof.

The bottom almost dropped out of Yahiko's stomach and he instinctively pressed close to the safety that kept him from harm before knowing this was his only chance. Brown popped open as the ground shifted under their flight and his eyes widened. "Wow..." He breathed.

Inuyasha allowed a small, congenial smirk as clawed feet finally touched roof. He allowed the boy a second to check out where they were, as gold looked in calculation of where to land next, before he jumped with ease and flew over the porch roof. He turned in midair, landing with equal ease to the adults sitting on the engawa. They stared in shock, looking as his arms slowly loosened on Yahiko's knees to let him down.

Yahiko jogged around and gave a quick, enthusiastic bow. "Thanks!" He crowed, beaming. That said, he whirled and stopped before the group. "Tonda! Nee...didju see me Kenshin?"

Kenshin smiled and nodded. "I saw, that I did." Amiable violet looked past the youth and met gold. They locked and the rurouni gave the barest of nods, conveying his thanks for the hanyou's congeniality toward Yahiko before Inuyasha snorted quietly and looked away.

"What did you call us over for?" He questioned, standing where he was.

Kenshin looked to Sano for a moment before nodding, getting one in return. He repeated the process with Kaoru before looking back, finding gold in rapt attention. "Sano, Kaoru-dono, and this lowly one will help you find the youkai being you seek, that we will." Kenshin answered, eyes soft.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed a little warily. "It took you the whole day to decide that? Night's almost here! I could've fought him by now and got back to where I belong!"

"Oi, don't be ungrateful!" Sano retorted, leaning forward. "You should thank us that we're helping you at all! We could let you find this thing on your own and deal with it on your own, but who knows what you'll do to Tokyo in that time!" Sano's further tirade was stopped by Kenshin's hand on an arm.

"Keh! What would you know..."

"Sano is right, that he is." Kenshin quietly answered, arm going back to his sleeve.

"NANI?!"

Kenshin solemnly nodded to reinforce his point. Violet narrowed a tiny bit. "You can be rather brash, with no thought to those around you. This is our time...our city. We protect it. We will help you, but also make sure that you don't destroy what shouldn't be destroyed."

Fangs bared as Inuyasha grit his teeth. "And while you play nice and find peaceful ways to attack that jikan youkai, he'll freeze your lungs or stop your heart with his powers and the shikon no kakera and kill you all! How stupid ARE you?!" There was a small, deathful silence at that. The painful reminder of what he went through hit him and he knew humans would be of no use. Even if they could help him navigate the streets, the fighter's fists wouldn't hit if the youkai stopped time before he got close and Inuyasha didn't know about the sword bearer's abilities yet. If only they had someone who could do surprise attacks! For a moment, he wished Kaomge or Miroku had been thrown here with him, but angrily discarded the thought. Those two put him here to begin with!

"We'll help, but there're too many people out." Kenshin continued, looking to the horizon. "Night is almost here anyway, that it is. We can wait a little longer before heading out. If you can find a way to track this youkai being, we will go with you and fight." Violet narrowed again. "But try to consider our time while you're here. Don't be so careless and destroy like what you did to Kaoru-dono's property."

He glared at the group. He was more powerful than all of them put together - depending on the redhead's abilities - why should he need their help? But, the guy made some sense. There would be too many people to distinguish the youkai in - too many smells to sort through. As it was, he was going to have to see if any of the youkai's scent lingered on his haori to help track him or he would try and find a tall tree branch to get good winds and find it that way.

As much as he loathed admitting it, AGAIN, he was at the mercy of this era. He needed their help navigating the streets so he wouldn't find himself suddenly in the next village! And if they protected this village, they would know whether or not one of the residents seemed suspicious. Really they could be of some use to him. "Keh!" He conceded, shoving hands going through his sleeves again. He managed the smallest of nods, glaring holes in the dirt below him.

**I am a BEGINNER Japanese learner...so if these are not 100 correct...please let me know if you care to do so. I only have a web page to learn from, a dictionary, and a few months experience to work with.**

**Translations: **Daimyo-Feudal lord Omae ga chigau da yo-You're wrong Tabi-Split-toed socks Itai-Ouch/That hurts/etc Furo-Literal bath room Aa-same thing as hai, but less formal

Neko youkai-Cat youkai Kitstune-Fox Miko-Priestess Tonda-I flew Rurouni-Wanderer

n.n There was IY's soft moments. I have him bond with the others for a reason, as will show up in the next chapters. There will be two more for sure; I might make them a little longer and leave it at that.

Couple of explanations. The way I worded everyone but IY's name at times - putting descriptions in instead of names - signifies thoughts belong to IY and we all know how long it took him to say Kagome's name. Also I don't own any RK eps yet, so I can't go back and find what the house looks like. I'm going off what I borrowed to watch once upon a time and remember. The lack of detail when IY and Yahiko patch the wall is evidence of that. The tree IY carries would be about a story tall and as wide as a computer monitor with speakers attached to the sides - for those who wondered...so about two to three foot.

I'm trying to keep this IC and as out of AU as possible. One looks at a crossover and thinks it's an AU, but the IY timeline is anywhere before the group fights the Shichintai. The RK timeline goes off the manga and is just after Kenshin defeats Enshi, but before Sano runs off and Megumi leaves. Thanks for reading! Ja matta! n.n


	5. Finding my way home

The dusk seemed to mock him with as slow as the sun set. With the loom of action - not to mention a way HOME - in his grasp, his impatience was shorter than even its normal miniscule standards. He couldn't really leave without the others, though he was HIGHLY tempted to. They would stop him before he got too far, he knew, and the only thing he could do to release some of the tension and excitement was pace the yard until they gave the word. These were the times he wished he traveled alone again.

He had to give the fighters credit though, they were faster than their non-aggressive counterparts.

He looked to the street, seeing a kimono outline and glared. Next to the female was the boy, running as fast as they could to keep up with him and the others and failing. Why did THEY have to come with? The fighter had some talents he could use, along with the sword carrier, but the girl and kid were useless! Their level was probably around Shippou's! Well, not true...at least Shippou had his kitstune-bi and tricks.

But he relented enough, knowing he needed numbers to overwhelm the youkai. Even if the youkai stopped their movements that was one more that took its attention away and let him get closer.

The quiet slapping of zouri behind him stopped and he cast a quick glance. The two fighters took to the roofs as he did, though why he didn't know. They couldn't smell, hear, or see as good as he did, though it was faster than the streets. They were rather quick for mere humans. Without a word, communicating as only temporary allied fighters could, Inuyasha's legs bunched to gather power and leapt almost silently into the air for another roof. He stopped again and let the two on ground level catch up, using the time to scan the area. No sign of his target.

He sighed when the two roof-bound caught up. "This is TAKING too long!" He hissed, fists clenching.

"Have patience demon...we'll find who you're looking for." Sano muttered, taking a look around.

"Hai. If this demon is so powerful that even you have trouble, it mustn't be allowed to roam free." Kenshin agreed, solemn, chipped eyes scanning as well.

He didn't know whether to feel flattered the redhead thought he was that strong, or insulted that he had trouble defending himself against a single youaki. But he shrugged it off and sniffed the air again. This was not the time. "Nothing...damn it!"

"What does it look like?"

He gave a brief second while the two below stopped to catch their breath. "Unless it's hidden its body, the clothes are a dead giveaway. You won't be able to tell much, even with the half moon shining down. It looks pretty human." An ear twitched, listening to the two. They sounded better and now that they were, he fully intended on continuing on. "But it's reed thin and has four fingers." Inuyasha jumped away...leaving both Kenshin and Sano giving each other stunned looks.

They'd gone a distance from Kaoru's home and still came up empty-handed. Inuyasha stopped to smell his haori, getting a few odd looks. He only stopped to sniff the wind for a few seconds before gold widened and he took off like a shot.

"Inuyasha, slow down!" Kenshin called, jumping another roof. Both he and Sano were trying their hardest to keep going at the speed necessary to remain close to the warrior, but not fall off. It was rather hard trying to find footholds mere seconds before you touched them but also looking ahead to make sure Inuyasha wasn't out of eyesight.

"It's close! I finally picked up its scent!" Clawed feet shot out as Inuyasha skidded to a stop. He suddenly jumped into the beginning of an alley without warning. A hand went to tessaiga to draw it, but found the alley too narrow for the behemoth sword. He swore and glared down the dead end. An ear twitched behind as footsteps of ground and above sounded closer. "So...you've been hiding out in with the trash?" He sneered, smirking. "Suits you youkai."

A head shot up in surprise, not expecting to be recognized. Cold eyes narrowed, though the youkai flashed a conceded smile and stood. "I'm amazed you found me hanyou. Your nose made me sacrifice a lot to keep from being spotted. Did it take you all day just to find me?" That smile widened. "Or did your weak hanyou heart not stand up to my attack and you just now healed?"

A fierce growl came as Inuyasha crouched in ready to attack. Footsteps paused just on the other side him, blocking the youkai from view. "You're too weak to fight onna! You too kid - stand back!"

"Nanda to?! We didn't come all this way and run around for nothing! We can fight too!"

That white head turned enough to pin them both with a fierce glare. "You CAN'T! You're useless! Get out of here before you both get hurt!"

That final statement confused both Kaoru and Yahiko. They didn't think Inuyasha was worried for their safety.

The two above heard as well and blinked. They sent each other another stunned look before brown wordlessly communicated with violet. Sano smirked. "I hope this youkai thing is as powerful as the demon says." He uttered, fists cracking.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed a little. "Sano...don't lose your head."

A hand waved. "Hai hai..." Both jumped into the alley next to Inuyasha.

"Eh? You even gathered aide from humans in this time? Heh...what does one expect from a hanyou?" Those cold eyes narrowed as the youkai took a few steps forward. "Weak. All of you."

"Oi! Don't underestimate Kenshin!" Yahiko angrily shouted. Brown looked up to blue when Kaoru laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want anyone involved or the people of this city to know of your existence. Let's take this to a less populated area and fight there." Kenshin evenly muttered.

The youkai was silent, gaze locked with Kenshin's. There was a tense pause until a quiet, condescending chuckle sounded down the alley. "You humans in this time... When did you come up with those silly rules? Don't you know youkai don't take orders?" Those pointed teeth flashed in a smile as it took another step forward. A bony hand extended from the cloth-wrapped body and pulled the hood from its face. The others heard Kaoru gasp and Yahiko's surprised cry, and only Inuyasha stared undaunted. The head of the jikan youkai was as thin and bony as its fingers. The eyes protruded farther than normal, as though the skin was pulled too tightly. Long, black hair flowed down its back, and long, pointed youkai ears on either side of its face. "Do I disgust you?" That smile widened almost evilly. "You all look very tasty. Everyone in this time looks good enough to eat..."

Kenshin's hold on his sakabatou tightened almost painfully. This youkai creature...it had to be stopped, here if need be. But there had to be a way to get it out of the alley! There was no room to fight here and they'd attract unwanted attention. They were blocking the opening, but he had no doubt if the monster wanted out, it would go through them to get past.

"Enough talking creature! Let's get on with this!" Sano ordered, pushing off in a run.

"Wait you baka!" Inuyasha startled and a clawed hand extended in attempt to grab Sano's jacket, but was a second too slow. He knew from experience that a direct approach wouldn't work with such a creature's powers. But it would prove interesting to see how the youkai worked in close quarters with this as a teaching lesson.

Those from the Meiji time stood in astonishment as Sano hovered mere inches off the ground from when he took a leap forward. His right fist was in position to strike down, the other ready to deal a blow to the youkai's stomach.

Inuyasha irritably sighed. Sano was frozen in place as he was just before he was transported here. "Keh! Learned the hard way didn't you, you baka? Didn't I say he was a JIKAN youkai?!"

"O - oi!" Sano gritted, muscles spasming to try and move. "Let me go! Fight fair!"

"Eh? Fair? I find it amazing that you can even try to move or talk. You shouldn't be able to period." The youkai took a few steps to the side of the hovering body and looked to the rest. "So, what will you do now? Your little friend is frozen in time. The only way you'll release him is to stop me."

Inuyasha snorted and clenched his hands to slash. "Keh! You say that every time, but all it takes is for you to get distracted." He smirked. "You're not as powerful as you think temee."

Cold eyes narrowed as a bony hand held in the air. A small ripple came from it and soon Sano was running backwards to the group without slowing down. Everyone cried out and tried to get out of the way. Inuyasha leapt for the roof, while Kenshin yanked Kaoru and Yahiko away just in time. Inuyasha tsked as Sano rolled backward a few times before stopping in the middle of the street with a groan. He waited enough for the fighter to get to his feet before turning his attention to the youkai.

"Temee...why don't you stop hiding in that alley? Afraid to fight me?" He taunted.

The youkai merely sent a pointy smile to the roof. "I can halt your movements at any moment. You're of no threat to me. None of you are. And none of you can do long-ranged attacks, so it is YOU who are at the disadvantage, not me."

He growled. That taunt was supposed to anger it and drive it out. The youkai must've stayed in this position not only to hide its scent, but also for the attack advantage. There was a sudden cry as Kenshin sprang forward into the alleyway.

"Humph. Pathetic!"

Gold widened at the speed displayed. But even with as fast as the guy was, speed was still time. "Baka! Don't you learn -" The words died when the katana was withdrawn at such a speed that it was quick to even HIS eyes.

"Hiten Misturugi Ryuu: Sou-Ryu-Sen!" Yahiko suddenly called out.

Inuyasha looked to those in the alley before something landed into the wall he was over. A small, surprised cry came as he tried to steady himself from the shock.

The youkai lay on the ground, more stunned than hurt. After what seemed forever, its small head looked up to the sword hanging near white hakama. "How? What kind of sword IS that?"

The blade gleamed in the weak light when Kenshin tilted it to horizontal position. "Sakabatou. Long ago, I swore an oath not to kill anymore. But I still use my sword to help others." Cold violet locked with equally cold eyes and the two glared. "Give up now or I'll continue."

The youkai stood, but snorted and sent a smirk to his new opponent. "You think I'll do that? You're even stupider for a human." Pointed teeth bared. "You're fast, I'll give you that. You're about as fast as the hanyou. But you can't get an attack if I don't let you." A bony hand rose and a ripple blur the air, also freezing Kenshin in place. The youkai stopped just before the statue and touched the blunt edge of the curved blade. "To think such a puny, weak katana could actually hit me. You are foolish for sparing me. I won't be so kind to return the favor."

"Sankon Tessou!" Had he not called the attack out, Inuyasha might have hit the youkai. But the youkai's other hand rose and halted the beams, so the only thing they did was add light to the area.

"Are you still there hanyou? I thought you would've run off with your tail between your legs."

"Bastard!" Inuyasha let loose a loud growl and dove, claw extended, for the youkai's head. His intent to crush his opponent was stopped as he was halted in midair.

The youkai walked over and looked up into gold. "This seems familiar..." It mused, sending a smile to Inuyasha. A bony hand hovered just above its head. "Which would you like this time half-breed? Or perhaps I should try something else -"

"Oi, don't take your eyes off me!"

The youkai turned in enough time to see a fist flying for its face and put a hand up in enough to stop it. It flinched a very small bit, finding the skin a finger's width away. It grinned and took a step back. "So close. You were better than your last try." It smiled at the frustrated look in Sano's eyes as he struggled to move. Suddenly, the tip of a sword pointed non-too-kindly in its frail back between the shoulder blades. In its haste to keep from being hit, its concentration let loose of the one person who was a threat right now.

"So we don't need to kill you to free us from your magic." Kenshin nearly mused. "Let Sanosuke and Inuyasha go and leave this alley so we can fight properly. I'll not ask again."

The youkai sent a glance over a skeletal shoulder. "Or what?? You won't kill me - you even said so. That sword of yours is basically useless."

Kenshin's hand loosened the hilt enough to flip the edge over...quickly slicing the demon's arm when he withdrew it. "I won't kill, but I WILL hurt you."

Inuyasha cried out as he dropped to the ground. Sano was let go at the same time and all four had to quickly move to evade Inuyasha's attack. It tore a few chunks into the ground and took a few slices out of the roof tiles, but everyone was unharmed.

The youkai's back touched the wall of the building as it eyed the three in front of it. A chilled glare sent to cold violet. "You hurt me...you'll pay..." A blur came from its arm as the wound healed. A rather large blur came from its body, nearly making it unseen, and all three found themselves immobile.

"Ch - chikshou..." Inuyasha grit, glaring at the youkai. Another rather large growl sounded and became more threatening as the youkai stopped in front of him.

"Since you are messing with something you don't understand, I'll show you what happens when you mess with me." A bony hand extended and grabbed Inuyasha's haori again, getting a panicked look that had Sanosuke and Kenshin wondering. Especially since Inuyasha stopped growling. The fist clenched and a gurgle came from Inuyasha. Violet and brown widened at the fear and pain etched on his face. It was the first time they'd ever seen fear on Inuyasha's face.

"Hmmm...one...that's two... I had you for four beats last time hanyou...let's see how many it takes to actually KILL you this time."

"Y - yamero!" Kenshin grit out, straining. With the location of that hand and the words spoken, it didn't take him long to figure out what was going on. The youkai's hand laxed, letting up as it turned. The look in its eyes reminded Kenshin of a predator going for its next prey.

Inuyasha wanted to slouch to the ground, but he was still frozen in place. A weak pant came from him, sweat on his face. Both fighters were concerned, given the stamina for pain and strength Inuyasha possessed.

"Would you like to go next then?" The youkai hissed, a hand slowly extending.

Kenshin wanted to move back, but was unable. Whatever magic this creature used almost eerily reminded him of Jineh. Of course! If he could escape Jineh's tricks, he could escape by strength of will from this too! His jaw clenched as much as it could as he concentrated. He could feel the pressure on his muscles and worked to overcome that, as if trying to push against something holding you down. The youkai's hand gripped part of his kimono and Kenshin tried not to panic. He tried to concentrate and hope that if he broke the demon's hold, it would do him no permanent damage.

"Kenshin!"

"Let them go jerk!" Suddenly, the youkai's head jerked forward from being struck in the back. It whipped around and got another rock right between the eyes. Kenshin used that time, feeling the power weaken dramatically, and broke free.

The youkai edged back. "How is that possible?! You shouldn't be able to move! You should be trapped in time!"

"If one's spirit is powerful enough, they can overcome any obstacle in their path." The sakabatou hovered dangerously near as Sano's position suddenly changed...and Inuyasha almost bonelessly slumped to the ground. "Inuyasha!"

"Oi demon -"

Red shuddered for a second as Inuyasha struggled to get to his knees. Hands pressed against the earth as a foot solidly planted next to them. "Takes...more than...five heartbeats...to kill me." He rasped.

"Back for more?" Cold eyes narrowed on violet. "You wouldn't be so lucky to escape me a second time human. Even if you did, I'd make sure you regretted it like I did him." A hand waved to Inuyasha, who threw as harsh a glare as he could to the youkai through the pain.

Kenshin moved the sharp edge of the blade closer in threat. "You could try, but my speed would be hard for you to trap me."

"Heh...you're no threat. And you bore me...playing with the hanyou and seeing the life leave his eyes was the most fun. With you two here I can't have that fun. So I'll go try it on a few humans and see how long it lasts for them." Another ripple came from the youkai, freezing all three again. Kenshin immediately started trying to free himself as the youkai lifted off the ground and flew over the roof.

"We can't let him get away! Ah - Yahiko! Where are you going??"

Fear laced through his system and the adrenaline helped him break free. "Kaoru-dono! Come back here!" Kenshin shouted, whipping to the exit. The end of Kaoru's ponytail passed by his vision and he took an immediate step to catch her, but halted and looked at his companions. "Sano...this is just like with Jineh. You resisted some of his tricks; you can get through this too." Kenshin hastily coached.

Even though the youkai froze them, it seemed only a means of escape. That, or there was a distance issue. Sano's muscles clenched and with a cry, forced himself from the hold. He sent Kenshin an understanding look and nodded. A bandaged thumb jerked to the exit. "Go ahead and get jou-chan before she gets herself in trouble. I'll take care of the demon."

Kenshin nodded his profound thanks and took off at top speed the way the two went.

Brown looked to Inuyasha as he kept trying to stand. After a few seconds, deciding to take pity on the hanyou, a bandaged hand lowered and gripped an arm. Inuyasha weakly tried to bat it away. He growled, a hand tightly gripping one knee for support. "I don't need your help."

"Sure you don't." Sano patronizingly muttered, fist still tightly around Inuyasha's arm. "I'm sure I could take having my heart stopped for five beats and then jump right back up too." The goading was exactly what Inuyasha needed to get to his feet. Sano knew of the pride issue, as he wouldn't let himself be shown up either, and used that as leverage. They didn't have much time if they wanted to catch up, not with the way Kenshin took off. He would use all his speed to stop Kaoru and Yahiko before they had the same things happen to them.

Inuyasha got to his feet and took a quick second for air and internal check to see how his body would hold up. 'Come on damn it...suck it up!'

His arm twisted out of Sano's hold and crouched for a jump. "Come on...it's getting away."

Sano watched in amaze as Inuyasha got to the roof and disappeared from sight. He copied and landed as well, taking off after the red patch. It seemed though, that Inuyasha was a better bluffer than even HE was when it came hiding injuries. After a jump, Inuyasha landed a little hard and nearly fell off the roof. Sano sighed and stopped better than his companion before grabbing an arm.

"I said...I don't need your help!" Inuyasha retorted, standing with Sano's aide regardless.

Sanosuke scowled and kept his grip firm as the demon steadied his feet. "I don't have time to go into this with you. You're injured and need help. Accept it. We can time our jumps and I can keep a hold so you don't fall off a roof."

Inuyasha growled and sent a harsh glare. He hated it when others were right about something that pertained to him. It was true if he kept this up without aide he could injure himself even more and the youkai would get away. He needed all his strength and would actually be able to use the redhead for help. The fighter could be a distraction and the blunt sword would help to bruise the youkai enough for him to get a few hits of his own in. It was a little hard, as Inuyasha still had enough power to cover a few roofs with a single leap. Sano could only cover one or two, even though they were spaced rather close together. After two jumps, they finally managed to get a small system worked out. Sanosuke got a grip when Inuyasha jumped and steadied them when they both landed. Together, Inuyasha managed to follow the youkai's scent and found it mingled with the others.

A cry reached his ears and he shrugged Sano off, putting all the power he could muster in a single jump. He left the fighter where he was to catch up and cut through the air, eyes widening at the scene below. The boy was on the ground, not looking in good shape, with Kaoru frozen in place, and Kenshin trying to land some strange blow with one of those techniques of his. Even though the guy was fast, he really didn't know what kind of creature he was dealing with. The only one who knew was him, and it was time to bring out another weapon.

Gold avidly watched as he neared ground, seeing Kenshin slide across the dirt, rather painfully-looking at that, and stop some ways away. The youkai stood far enough from the others, which was exactly what he wanted. "Sankon Tessou!" The beams headed straight for the ground, getting almost point blank range before the youkai froze them again. When Inuyasha landed, there came a small gasp from nearby, with rasping and coughing accompanying the aftermath.

"It seemed the hanyou managed to distract me enough to let the kid breathe again."

A fierce growl sounded as Inuyasha crouched low and shot off the ground for the youkai. But instead of charging head first, when that bony hand rose, he dodged to the side to offset his opponent. "Keh...don't underestimate me!" He spat, a hand moving to the hilt of tessaiga.

"Going for another frontal assault with your sword? You know you won't lay a hand on me." It sneered.

Gold looked over the youkai's head, seeing Kenshin stagger to his feet with his sword. The girl was still frozen. His eyes widened the barest of degrees, before pinning the youkai with a deadly glare.

"What does it matter? All I have to do is hit you once to distract you with pain and you'll unfreeze the girl. Then we'll all be on a more equal level."

Kaoru would've blinked if she could. Surprise tinged in her eyes, even though her face was frozen in fear from seeing Yahiko drop like a lead weight earlier. Did she just hear right?! Inuyasha actually sounded like he wanted to free her?

"Oi demon! What do you think you're doing by taking off like that?!"

Cold eyes went the way Sano jumped, from the same direction Inuyasha took, before sending a cold smirk to the owner of the still frozen light beams. Eyes widened as he spun around, seeing the fighter in the air. "Baka! MOVE!" A bony hand extended and clenched, sending the beams of light streaming back toward the air, to where they were extended.

Sano's eyes widened at the sight. He cried out, arms flailing in the air. "It's too close!" He cried , arms going to his face. The scene of Inuyasha shredding the tree like a toothpick flashed through his mind and he wondered if there would be anything left when the light dissipated.

Without thought, Inuyasha used as much power and speed as possible and leaped. He soared toward the beams, managing to get a little in front of them. His legs kicked out and he twisted midair...now in between Sano and his attack. Without a thought, he withdrew tessaiga and tightly gripped it with both hands as the attack pushed him back to the scrawny fighter. Sano yelped in surprise when Inuyasha slammed into him. His arms uncrossed and brown widened at the size of the behemoth blade that reminded him a lot of his zanbatou.

Luckily, the kiba was large enough for Inuyasha to hide enough of himself behind and let the hits graze nothing vital. He shielded Sano with his body, along with his fire rat robes until the attack dissipated. The power and light died, leaving the two to continue their descent to the ground. Inuyasha quickly sheathed the sword and snatched one of Sano's arms.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sano cried, wide eyes looking from gold to the ground and back.

Eyes narrowed as Inuyasha turned and kicked at the air for leverage. "I don't like being in your debt human." He muttered, scanning for a safe place to land. He spotted a rooftop a little ways away and angled for it. The attack threw them back quite a ways and they'd both be lucky if they didn't go through it. The landing wasn't as bad as it could've been. Both nearly fell through the shed and caved the whole thing, but Inuyasha pushed himself out and yanked Sano to his feet as ominous creaking sounded. "Jump Sanosuke!" He called, hearing the boards underneath. It wasn't built as sturdy as Kaoru's house and mere seconds after they were airborne, the roof boards started falling in.

Sano skidded to a stop and turned, eyeing the now roofless shed. His head whipped around as Inuyasha took off in as fast a run as he could manage and he took off after. His mind was whirling. Did Inuyasha just save him? TWICE? Not to mention saying his name? No 'human', no 'baka', no swear words - Inuyasha called him by his first name!

He ignored Sano's eyes, knowing he had them, and concentrated on any kind of battle plan. His Sankon Tessou was out, since the beams didn't have enough time to cover the distance. He would just have to try his chances with tessaiga this time and see how he fared.

"Back again hanyou? We've been having fun without you."

Gold widened at seeing Kenshin struggling to stand, Yahiko on the ground unconscious, and Kaoru looking about as good as Kenshin. Inuyasha looked at the pain on that Kagome-like face for what seemed eternity before looking into cold eyes. A growl sounded as he took a few steps. "Temee...you're going to regret meddling with me and flinging us here..." In one fluid motion, a clawed hand reached over and pulled tessaiga from the sheath.

For those that'd never seen something nearly the size of the human body, Sano, Kenshin, and Kaoru looked in amaze. Such a large blade that came from such a normal-looking sheath!

"Heh...do you REALLY think you'll get any hits on me with that? You didn't get any last time and all you did was eat dirt."

Inuyasha smirked through rage. Hands gripped the scabbard as he tried to find the best way to attack. His eyes shot to Sano on his right, smirking at the look on the fighter's face. "Multiple attacks from multiple people are going to be our advantage. The youkai can't stop everything." Inuyasha looked across the way at Kenshin and met his eyes. The redhead was now standing and gripping his sword, but those eyes were a little pain-laced. "You still able to fight?"

Kenshin gave a nod and gripped his sakabatou. There had been many strange and interesting things in his life so far, but seeing that sword held to casually by Inuyasha and its removal from the sheath had to top it! That thing was huge! Inuyasha's words rang in his ears and there would be only one attack that might hit the youkai, or at least distract it enough to free Kaoru-dono. She was still immobile, but her face worried him and he didn't know what was going on.

"Dou-Ryu-Sen!" With a wave of his sword, a blast of energy shot along the ground and the rocks tore up, heading straight for the youkai.

"Nani!?" Gold was wide as he watched the youkai turn and freeze the invisible wave and rubble. But he snapped to attention, knowing he wouldn't get another prime opportunity and pushed off the ground. With a battle cry, tessaiga held over his head to swipe down.

He was froze mere feet as his sword came down to connect. "You can't beat me!"

"Don't underestimate us!" Sano suddenly shot around Inuyasha and a leg whipped forward, connecting with the youkai's back and sending it skirting across the dirt. Inuyasha dropped to the ground with a surprised cry and leapt out of the way as Kenshin's attack was set free and went for him. This was getting them nowhere. Their projectile attacks would only get frozen and when the youkai moved, they would be caught in the aftermath. They needed a better plan.

"Oi...how are we going to do this?" Inuyasha grit, gripping tessaiga.

Kenshin stopped next to the hanyou and eyed his sword. "You had such a thing in a normal sheath?"

Inuyasha smirked. "My tessaiga isn't a normal katana." A hand moved the sword at a different level to show it off to the other two.

"Looks heavy." Sano muttered, a finger poking the blade.

With a wicked grin, he suddenly set the hilt in Sano's hand and watched in amusement as the fighter instinctively gripped it and ended up falling over from off-balancing. A clawed hand extended and picked his sword up with ease. "Answer your question?" He kidded, wryly grinning.

Sano shot to his feet, glaring. "What'd you do that for?!"

"Enough messing around!" Kenshin grit out, gripping the hilt. He couldn't understand why Inuyasha was being so juvenile right now with an opponent this dangerous right in front of them!

The two quieted and did as told, the threat of how to beat it looming again. "So...what're we going to do? I can't use my claws and your speed is the only thing that'll connect with it."

"Heh...you all amuse me. So infantile hanyou. But I grow bored trying to find new ways to hurt you...it's just the same thing over and over."

Sano sputtered. "Nan - nanda to?"

Inuyasha growled, mind frantically working. Ssomething had to connect to get the youkai to send them home! He was NOT staying here! But nothing came to him, nothing that hadn't been tried before. They needed a combination of magic and youkai abilities with help from the shikon no kakera... The shikon no kakera?! If they could only find them, he would see if he could make them work! If any youkai could use the kakera for its power, he should be able to as well! There was just one drawback...and he really wished Kagome was here!

Where WERE they?

Teeth clenched. This would be a matter of elimination in that case to find out where the tama glowed on the body as it regenerated the limbs. A small, evil laugh escaped him. This would be fun at least...a small way of payback. "You two distract him. I've got a plan, but I need to get closer."

"What is it?"

Inuyasha smirked. "His power mostly comes from the shikon no kakera that's somewhere in his skin. I need to find them to use their power to try and get me home. I need to get close enough to land a hit. That's where you two come in."

Sano's knuckles cracked. "Just one hit right?"

That smirk widened. "Well...if I don't find it, I'll need more than one." The two sent an almost wary look to each other before shrugging.

"Sano, you attack head on since that's what you like best. I'll use Dou-Ryu-Sen to distract him and then Ryu-Tsui-Sen."

Sano smirked. "This should be fun, ne Kenshin?"

Red shook in helpless amusement before violet narrowed in calculation and he took off.

"Trying another frontal attack? Pitiful!"

Just as the youkai's hand moved, Kenshin's sword swiped near the ground. "Dou-Ryu-Sen!" More rocks lifted from the ground and raced toward the youkai.

"Baka!" The youkai froze the attack instead of its caster, allowing Kenshin enough time to blur into the air for his next attack.

"Oi ugly - don't forget me!"

"Heh...worthless fighter!"

Sano knew he'd be frozen, he expected that, but not for long. This time, instead of coming the way his companion had, he made sure to angle in a different direction than the attack to keep from being hit. He smirked and started trying to free himself as Kenshin had, hearing his friend above.

"Hiten Misturugi Ryuu: Ryu-Tsui-Sen!"

Cold eyes looked up in surprise and its grip on Sano was lost as a hand jabbed the air to freeze its newest target.

The smirk widened as Sanosuke broke the hold. The Dou-Ryu-Sen was freed for mere seconds, getting even closer to its target before being stopped again. He took that large distraction to make a move. A fist whipped out and managed to get a hit right in the youkai's face.

Kenshin was freed and quickly turned in the air to keep from falling and hurting himself as his attack was set loose again. He landed next to the street fighter and looked behind to check Inuyasha's location, but the demon wasn't there.

There was an almost animalistic howl that filled the air and sent shivers up everyone's spines as Inuyasha landed over both fighters and in the space between them and the youkai. He brandished tessaiga and grinned. "Eat this bastard! Kaze no kizu!" Tessaiga slammed into the dirt and more yellow beams shot out. The youkai cried out in surprise and shook its head to clear it from its weakened state. A hand lifted to stop the beams but its body wasn't built to withstand much, one reason why its powers developed so, and the beams tore through its measly bones.

The two behind Inuyasha watched in shock as the body was literally hacked into pieces. The ground tore in deep furrows for many feet before dissipating. The stillness in the air as dust settled was thick. Kenshin and Sanosuke both looked on with grave faces. In the dirt, there were parts of the youkai littered about.

"Yatta!" Inuyasha crowed. "I didn't think I'd actually land a hit!"

"THAT'S what you intended to hit him with?!" Sano burst out. "You hacked him to pieces! You're stuck here now! Your plan failed!"

"Don't think so." Inuyasha sent a smug, knowing look over his shoulder to the fighter and readied tessaiga again. "It's not dead. I know death - if you'll watch closely; you'll get to see even more magic."

Confused, the two took a few steps closer. There suddenly came a pink glow from a little ways away, then the limbs twitched and glowed with a pink hue. Seconds later, they started slowly pulling back together to form a body.

"So that's where it hid them, eh?" Inuyasha mused, eyes narrowed in calculation. He thought back and snorted. "Keh...makes sense. Now I know where to aim."

"What? What're you talking about?" Sano retorted, eyes unbelievably wide.

"His hands were always extended for the power to use. The shikon no kakera are in his palms." The two Meiji fighters looked a little unsettled at that thought, looking near green as the body fused together and the limbs moved even more.

"Han...you..."

"Ah! It IS alive!"

Kenshin looked to Inuyasha. "This thing isn't immortal, is it?"

White shook. "Take away the kakera and the youkai will shrivel to dust." Gold swept on either side, making sure he had their attention. "I want another attack formation something like that. Now that I know, I'll remove them." Both looked a little unsettled at having Inuyasha do the same grizzly scene again, but nodded.

The youkai struggled to its feet. "Han...you..." It rasped, eyes declaring murderous intent.

Inuyasha assumed an arrogant stance. "Keh! You already said that once. Did I knock your brain loose youkai? I told you earlier...you underestimate me."

The youkai took in the three in front of it. Together they were too strong; it had to find a way to break them up. Or at least distract them so it couldn't be distracted anymore.

Farther back rested both woman and child. They managed to stay out of harm's way for the almost all of the fight which meant they were the weakest and most vulnerable targets. The swordsman openly protected them earlier, and they protected him in the alley. The boy looked to be unconscious still, which made sense for having his lungs frozen for nearly two minutes. The girl had the start of the same treatment, but was freed from the hanyou's interruption. It smiled. This would be a well-calculated move, if the right attacks were done again. If it would be expected to freeze attacks and people; this would work out just like he planned it. "You all want me dead; then come at me."

Sano took that invite and ran forward, Inuyasha joining him a few seconds later to keep him from taking a hit with tessaiga. Both dodged to the side when one of those thin hands extended, though they weren't frozen.

Kenshin let loose another energy wave and it was quickly halted. The youkai looked to the three surrounding it and smirked. "Is that all you got? Test my resistance and see how much I can take. Weak half-breed and puny humans."

The grip on tessaiga tightened as Inuyasha growled. "Keh! You talk big, but in the end, your powers are as frail as your body. Kaze no kizu!"

Beams shot from the sword, tearing up ground. The youkai smirked and easily froze them. The laughter it held back for such an easy plan escaped. "Fools! You played right into my trap!" A hand extended and the Dou-Ryu-Sen shot toward Kenshin and Sano when it was reversed, who jumped out of the way to dodge it. With a hop, it flew in the air and let the Kaze no kizu continue on.

"Kaoru-dono!"

Kaoru's eyes widened. Her arms protectively tightened around Yahiko as she tried to bypass Kenshin's attack. The speed of the air, combined with her kneeling to keep Yahiko as comfortable as possible, were against her. She caught part of the side, getting a rock against a calf and dropping her.

Gold widened. The onna was right in the path of his Kaze no kizu when she ran that way! There wasn't time to think. "Fuck!" A powerful leap took him after the beams and he ran full out the second his toes touched soil. "Iie...KAGOME!"

The beams were speeding with the look of a train. Blue widened as Kaoru's breath came in frantic gasps. This was it - here was her final breath. Her body curled around Yahiko as she mentally apologized for getting them both killed. Shaking in fear, she watched as the beams roared in mere feet, the light blinding her. "Sayonara...Kenshin..."

**I am a BEGINNER Japanese learner...so if these are not 100 correct...please let me know if you care to do so. I only have a web page to learn from, a dictionary, and a few months experience to work with.**

**Translations: **Kitstune-bi-Fox-fire Nanda to?-What'd you say? Hiten Misturugi Ryuu-Style of fighting Kenshin does Zanbatou-Sansosuke's huge sword

Sou-Ryu-Sen/Dou-Ryu-Sen/Ryu-Tsui-Sen **( / supersiyajin3gotunks / HitenMitsurugiRyuu.html good explanation of attacks...that's the only way it would show up so there're no spaces)**

Kaze no kuz-Wound of (the) wind Yatta-I/you/he/she did it Sayonara-Goodbye

n.n Wow...this chapter sure took an odd spin. ::scratches head:: Not even Isaw that Kaoru death scene coming! I honestly expected to finish this and then have the entire final chapter in IY's time. I'll just have to make the final chapter even longer.

More comparisons - of past villains this time. Yes the youkai can stop time, much like Jineh's Nikaidou Heibou (One-sided Heart/the art of shrinking) when he throws his ki into a person's body. The person is aware of what is going on, but they are put on a different 'plane' than the flow time, therefore being 'frozen'. Kenshin got past Jineh's 'power' because (as he explains in the manga/anime) it's a matter of swordsman spirit. No matter how powerful your opponent is, if that spirit matches in a way, you can overcome it. In a way, Kenshin's Dou-Ryu-Sen is sort of like IY's Kaze no kizu. So the comparisons of 'magic' can be overcome here too.

The page listed for Kenshin's attacks is excellent for those who want to know all of them. There are some listed that Kenshin doesn't use the entire series, but are explained very well anyway. I recommend it, and it's good in case you ever want to use it for a story.

Yes this ended on a cliffe. I was going to make it 15 pages and return IY, but stopped at 13 1/2. It just kept going and I had to actually stop a few times and that never happens. lol (I have a feeling it kept going because I have no real clue HOW to get IY and the youkai back yet.) If you hated me for putting Kaoru in such danger...you'll either hate and/or love what I do to Kenshin in this next one. Let the angst, fluff bits, action, and drama commence! Thanks for reading! Ja matta! n.n


	6. Okaeri

"KAORU-DONO! INUYASHA!"

"Yahiko!"

Both fighters watched the beams, though the bright light made it hard to see. A wind whipped around in the area as result of the attack. There was a small type of explosion as the beams hit something big. Kenshin felt his heart stop and clench painfully. Feeling his body numb and blood roar in his ears, he fell to his knees unknowingly, breaths nearly coming in pants. "Kaoru...not again..." Red swished around his eyes as his head shook in disbelief.

Sano felt sorrow for his male counterpart and losing two fine people. Also one hell of a fighter. A wrapped hand dumbly rested on a magenta shoulder, trying to offer his condolences in the only way he could.

There was an almost unrecognizable dirt-covered lump that came into view when the attack sped by and finally dissipated. It looked rather large, like the size of a boulder. Kenshin felt like he was going to be sick. Violet shuttered closed as he tried not to lose it. Both hands clenched. "Kaoru..." He whispered, tears gathering behind squeezed lids.

The silence was so thick and tense...until the youkai broke it. "Did I hit them? Are they finally dead?"

Eyes snapped open, deep amber in color, as red whipped around and pinned the youkai with a death glare. In a dangerously calm fashion, Kenshin picked up the fallen sakabatou the normal way he held it. Then flipped the edge over to the less used side. "Kisama..." He hissed, taking an ominous step forward. The sword brandished in front of that scarred face. "You'll pay for that...with your life."

The youkai sneered, undaunted by the murder in those eyes. "You vowed not to kill. You won't kill me."

"Oh no?" The sharp edge gleamed in the moonlight. "You took the only thing I had worth living for. Revenge has been outlawed, but there are no witnesses to stop me." Yellow narrowed to slits as Kenshin sheathed the sakabatou and crouched into a Battoujistu stance.

"Kenshin!" Sano cried out. "Don't do it! Kaoru wouldn't want you to be a hitokiri again!"

But Kaoru was dead and she wouldn't be able to stop him. Inuyasha was also caught in the onslaught of his own attack and joined them. So this youkai was as good as useless to keep alive. "I don't care." He grit out, hand hovering over the hilt.

Sano blinked in surprise. Kenshin not caring about being a hitokiri again? The hand that shot out in desperation, as if to stop his friend, dumbly floated back to his side as Sanosuke stood helpless. He couldn't stop Kenshin, not physically anyway. There was nothing he could do. If only Kaoru hadn't taken that blast.

The youkai glared across the battlefield. "Try your worst. You won't get far. None of you have fully killed me yet!"

"Your hands are your weak point. Strike those and you're life is over. You underestimate all of us and that will cost you your life." The hand over the hilt twitched.... There was a tiny shifting behind the three...barely recognizable if the rocks on top of the mass hadn't fallen to the dirt. Kenshin rapidly spun, eyes wide and full of hope. Teeth gnashed at his lip as his sword hand dropped to his side.

"It can't be!" The youkai angrily shouted. "That blast hit you dead on!"

The hope in both redhead and brunette's hearts soared at those words. Relief hit Kenshin in waves. Again, there was a roaring of his heartbeat in his ears. More tears, ones of gratitude, filled his eyes as they squeezed shut to hide them. After a few seconds, they opened and were of violet origin again.

"Ugh..."

Blue fluttered open, wondering if she was in heaven or hell. "N - nani..."

"Daijoubu...Kag - Karou?"

Kaoru blinked to clear her vision and found Inuyasha's face almost touching hers. She would've slapped him good for that, and for touching her so intimately, if not for a few things. Those gold eyes were incredibly pain-laced. And Inuyasha just jumped in front and shielded her entire body from that blast! "Don't worry about me! What about you??"

Hearing worry in her voice, Inuyasha's arms loosened through the screaming of his muscles. She was okay...Kagome - no KAORU - was okay. Inuyasha fell backwards onto the dirt, making Yahiko tumble out of the cocoon. The boy groaned and stirred a little, but still didn't seem conscious.

"Yahiko! Inuyasha!"

"Kaoru-dono!"

Blue snapped up from looking at Inuyasha in continuing shock, hearing the relief and worry in Kenshin's tone. Both fighters stopped and Sanosuke first made sure Yahiko was still alive before his hands floated to the red robes. They were highly splotched with blood, but still intact.

"How this guy isn't in a million pieces from his own attack is beyond me." Sanosuke breathed, looking on in a daze. Finally, hands pulled the haori open, finding the inner kimono blood splattered and getting redder quite rapidly.

Kenshin ignored the demon for a brief second, eyes avidly looking to Kaoru's body for any apparent wounds. "Karou-dono...are you alright? Answer me please!"

Thoughtlessly, Kaoru's quivering hands latched onto Kenshin's and squeezed for reassurance. "I'm shaken, but unhurt." Blue floated to the downed fighter. "He took the entire blast...shielded us both from view...but he's still alive."

Kenshin was even more relieved in knowing Kaoru seemed to possess all her senses. If there was any immediate way he knew of, he would pay back Inuyasha tenfold right now. His hands suddenly unlocked from hers and cupped her face, getting shocked blue. "Kaoru...I thought you...I thought that...you had...in that blast..." His vision swam again and violet squeezed shut. "I thought I'd...lost you again."

Kaoru's eyes also filled with tears as a calloused hand rose and touched Kenshin's cheek. "Please don't worry anymore Kenshin... I'm alright... Really." A genuine smile touched his lips as a thumb stroked soft skin...as if to keep reassuring himself of that.

"As much as I hate to interrupt...we still have the matter of taking this guy down and getting Inuyasha home."

The two almost rapidly pulled away, forgetting entirely about the outside world, and blushed bright red. Kenshin used the youkai as a distraction, glaring another murderous intent across the way. Mentally, he thanked Inuyasha even more for not having to turn back into what he once was. Those words spoken in the heat of anger were true. Without Kaoru...he DIDN'T care if he killed. He suddenly stood. "Sano, Kaoru-dono...take care of Inuyasha and Yahiko. I'll keep this thing from running off or trying anything else."

"Kenshin -" Kaoru stopped when chipped violet met her eyes and merely gave a timid nod.

Sanosuke watched for a split second as Kenshin's zouri slapped away before taking his jacket off. Hands went to the bandages at his waist and undid the knots. "Since this is all we have...I'll have to be indecent for a while."

Kaoru gave an odd look, but looked to the hanyou. Sano already pulled open part of the robes and she could see the edge of a thin gash trailing off the tip of his shoulder and felt incredibly guilty. Inuyasha was right actually...she was rather worthless in a battle of this magnitude. But! She would do her best to bandage him up and help in any way she could.

"Turn him over jou-chan and I'll get him propped up enough so you can bandage him."

"Eh??" Blue flattened as a flush filled her face. TOUCH Inuyasha? Would he want that? She didn't want to be rude or inappropriate...but drastic times called for drastic, or brash, measures. Slim hands reached down and gripped Inuyasha's sides, trying not to hurt him too badly. He groaned a little and those teeth bared in a pained grimace, but he remained unresponsive otherwise.

Sano's ears perked up as he quickly tried to unravel the bandages on his hands. None of them were sterile, but they were better than nothing and keep Inuyasha from bleeding as bad. The air hit his knuckles and it felt weird, but he bypassed it and reached down. Scarred, calloused hands gripped the red cloth and tugged as gently as possible upward. In the wake, a small pool of blood remained...the back of the haori an even darker red than before.

Kaoru gasped and Sanosuke darkly swore. "Kaoru!" He barked, quickly slipping his arms underneath the haori and against Inuyasha's skin.

With a solemn look, she pulled the tops apart and slid them down to his elbows. The once white kimono was now almost black with as dark a red from the blood and the wounds oozed faster from being unobstructed. Teeth bit her lip as hands fumbled with the bandages. This was just like wrapping what she always put around her chest, just like what she currently wore. His back was quickly becoming entirely black and blue. There were long cuts against his skin, blending in with white scars that also adorned that muscled back. Kaoru wondered where the plethora of others came from as she used a small set of bandages to wipe the blood away. As quickly as possible, she used the remainder for covering and tied it as best as possible in the front. "That's about all we can do for him. If he heals, like after the fight you had this afternoon, we can only hope he pulls out of this."

"Then you watch him. I'm going to help Kenshin." The sounds of Kenshin's attacks and him running around easily reached their ears, but until now nothing could be done. With Inuyasha in good hands, Sano had nothing else to do. Without other warning, Sanosuke stood and rushed off to burn some anger and frustration in a good fight.

Kaoru started, but turned back to her charge. It was strange to see a peaceful, albeit slightly pained, face on the demon. All day, there was anger and irritation there. Now it was non-existent. With nothing to do to help him, her attention went to Yahiko. "Oi...Yahiko. Come on student - wake up!" Another groan sounded and gave her hope. A hand reached out and gently slapped the boy on the cheek. "Come on Yahiko...don't disappoint me as my successor..."

After a few more slaps, a hand sluggishly rose and grabbed her fingers. Brown fluttered open and blinked as Yahiko tried to sit up. "What...happened?"

Kaoru helped Yahiko sit up and steady himself. "I'll have to tell you all about it later."

Brown widened. "Inuyasha! What happened?" A battle cry from ahead gained the boy's attention and brown stared at the two working rather well together and holding their own against the demon. "Kenshin and Sanosuke! What -"

A hand on his shoulder stopped the questions. "They can handle that thing. You need to help me watch after Inuyasha."

"What happened to Inuyasha?"

Kaoru's face was grim as she stared at those closed eyes. "You know how he can make those light beams with his hand? Well...it seems his sword can do the same as well."

Yahiko stared, blinked a few times...and his mouth dropped open. "What??!"

A whisper of a growl came their way as red shifted. "You...yell loud enough...to wake the entire neighborhood...Shippou..."

The two blinked, but Kaoru shifted closer and grabbed a clawed hand. "Inuyasha...Inuyasha, can you hear me?"

There was a wordless groan and gold fluttered a bit before slitting open. "I - itai...temee."

Kaoru heaved a sigh and smiled. "He's okay. That stubborn, foul mouth is still there." She bent over a little further so Inuyasha wouldn't have to strain to see them. "Inuyasha...has your body started healing already? You need to tell me what to do so I can help."

Inuyasha's eyes closed and with a harsh blink, opened a little wider. A bemused look appeared when he looked into a female face. "K - Ka..."

"What Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?"

Kaoru's brow twitched. "Stop comparing me to that girl you keep mentioning!" A hand arched out and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Fuck!" A jolt of pain went through him and he sat up on reflex to get away from it, only to have something ten times worse hit him.

"Ah! Gomen Inuyasha! I wasn't thinking!"

Gold squeezed shut as he dealt with the pain. Fangs bared as his face screwed tight. When it lessened enough to stop roaring in his ears, the sounds of battle came to him and white swished. "They...the youkai is -" Inuyasha stared, a little stunned, at seeing the two doing rather well without him. He scowled. "Tessaiga...where's my sword?"

The two looked around, but Yahiko spotted it first. "There!" He pointed, struggling to get to his feet.

"Yahiko! You -"

A tiny hand waved off Kaoru's concern. "I'm good enough. I'm tired of sitting around like a baby!" Yahiko hurried as much as possible and gripped the frayed hilt, staring in disbelief that Inuyasha owned such a rusted, broken sword. When he stuck the edge in the ground for the demon to take, he met gold. "How did you manage to do ANYTHING with such a piece of crap?"

"YAHI -"

"I'll show you kid." A clawed hand wrapped around the hilt and he used that to help him stand. An arm wrapped around his stomach as the pain seared through him. He went about ignoring it and effortlessly pulled the sword from the dirt. He held it in the air and with a thought, the sword flashed and transformed to the counterpart it was supposed to be. Both stared in wonder, even though Kaoru had already seen it once.

"Wow!" Yahiko cried out. He touched the blade, finding it real. "What ELSE do you have? You fit that thing in such a normal-looking sheath? Not possible! You really ARE magical, aren't you?"

Gold pinned the two with a serious look. "I want you two to get to the building area and NOT come back until the battle is over! I don't care what you hear or think...don't come back here!"

Kaoru complied, even if Yahiko wanted to stay to help and or watch. Inuyasha saved both their lives and she'd do whatever he asked right now. "Gonbatte Inuyasha. Arigatou." A hand grabbed the back of Yahiko's kimono and started dragging him away, not needing Inuyasha's reply.

He turned to the fight, looking for an opening, and nearly doubled over from his injuries. "Come on...you got through the same Kaze no kizu hit before. This is just from the back and not the front this time. He shrugged the tops back on and situated them, finding they didn't irritate the makeshift bandages too much. The others did a good enough job patching him up. Now he had to get in there and help before he was in their debt. A single jump took him in the battle range and all three stopped.

"Inuyasha?!"

"No! You're too wounded to -"

Tessaiga went in front and he gripped it with both hands. "Your 'fun' ends now." Bakuryruuha wouldn't work and he was now too wounded to move around as he wanted. But...to do this...he had to sacrifice. He would just have to seriously suck it up. "Out of my way you two!" Both obediently jumped backwards as a clawed hand shoved into his haori. It touched the back of his robe and squeezed, getting blood all over his fingers. "Let's see if you can dodge or stop ALL of these..." Tessaiga was sliced into the ground, its shape holding, as both hands tensed. "Hijin Kessou! Sankon Tessou!"

"Stupid hanyou! It won't work!" The youkai froze both attacks before they reached him, but tessaiga was already being slammed toward the ground.

"Kaze no kizu!" As the attack roared toward the others, Inuyasha jumped out of the way and circled around while the youkai was busy.

There was an unexpected reaction to all three kinds of 'magic'. The Kaze no kizu hit the other two attacks before being stopped and a burst of light hit as they exploded. Nothing was damaged except everyone's eyes...also effectively blinding the youkai who was at blank range. That strange twist helped more than he thought, and a final jump brought him behind the youkai. Tessaiga shot out, impaling the weak body as a free hand gripped one of the hands and dug his nails into flesh. The feel of the shikon no kakera's power hit him in a wave and overloaded a lot of the pain. A nail touched part of the shard and he smirked. "Got you now youkai. Now...take us back home."

The youkai struggled to pull its hand away, but only got pain for its efforts. "I need houshi and miko magic to do that!"

Gold narrowed. He figured that...but this was worth a shot. He was banking everything on this one bluff. It HAD to work! He didn't want to be away from the others like this...not to mention out of his time and depth! "You are a JIKAN youkai...if you can freeze time around people and their damn organs and rewind time, what makes me think you can't rewind us all the way back hundreds of years? You have TWO shikon no kakera...don't give me that shit about being unable!"

Cold eyes narrowed as the two demons met eyes. "You have to take that damn sword out of me hanyou! I need all my strength to go back that far!"

He snorted. "How stupid do you think I AM?! You'll leave me here! Shit, you were probably planning on doing that once you knew what time you were in and healed enough!"

The youkai mentally cursed, but didn't disagree. "I need both hands to do so."

Inuyasha scoffed. "So you can twist the magic? Don't think so."

"I do! Baka hanyou...if you want to go back to our normal time, you have to let go of my hand! I need the concentrated power to focus and see if I can do this in one jump!"

He paused and thought. He didn't trust the youkai any faster than it took to cut him up with his Kaze no Kizu. He's rather kill the youkai before letting it get any kind of free reign. Teeth clenched. Yet again, he had no choice here. He didn't know how the powers worked, or how many jumps it would take for them to get back to their correct time, in the correct day. He was hoping against hope. Miroku and Kagome sent them here, and he didn't know how much their powers affected with the youkai. It could already send attacks back to the direction they were sent...if it tried hard enough...perhaps it could skip even more time. He prayed to gods that he was right.

"You'd better take us back to right where we ended up..." He growled, shoving tessaiga forward a bit. A pained, angry cry sounded before its hands went together. Instead of holding the hilt of his sword, the bloody claw wrapped around its thin neck and gave a warning squeeze. "Just so you don't get any bright ideas..." He added, nails pricking skin.

The two watched the scene and ran as close as they dared. "Inuyasha?"

Gold snapped to attention. He flashed a smirk to the two fighters in thanks for their help.

Neither Kenshin nor Sano were able to find words sufficient to say goodbye, or ask what was going on. They heard the whole thing apparently, so it was rather obvious the situation, but the doubts were still there. So what did they do now?

"Is this going to work??"

"It has to Sano." Kenshin muttered, watching in fascination as a pink hue came from bony hands. The entire hand area was outlined in pink, gradually spreading up the arms. As it started on Inuyasha, the hands disappeared as a small ball grew in size.

Gold squinted as the light hurt his eyes. By now he was entirely pink and it affected the colors of his vision. The ball nearly covered the shorter youkai and he could feel the immense power coming from it.

Kenshin took a small step forward. A friendly look was on his face. "Sayonara Inuyasha. I'll never be able to repay you for saving Kaoru-dono now."

Inuyasha looked put out, but smirked. "Just keep that damn onna out of trouble and I'll be happy." He retorted. The ball started up his arm.

"See ya Inuyasha. Thanks for the fight!" Sano added, giving a cocky grin.

"Keh! You didn't win so don't think you did!" He called. "I'd beat you again if I had a chance!"

Sano's arms crossed in an arrogant stance. "Try it demon...you won't beat Sagara Sanosuke!"

The light covered his eyes and everything from view as the power shot through his senses. The color seemed to remain for a while and Inuyasha could feel the youkai struggling to find their era and hone on the exact date. When it finally located it, having taken what seemed forever, the pink exploded in front of him and all was black.

----

With as much time as the light took to spread and cover both demons, it disappeared with opposite speed. Brown and violet watched as the large, human-size ball suddenly shrunk to a small glow...then faded from existence. Then all was quiet again.

Kenshin looked around at the battlefield. It was thankfully the edge of town and nowhere near a road or river - just dirt, rocky area that had yet to be built over. The only indication that Inuyasha was ever in this time were the furrows in the ground.

"He didn't even say thanks for our help." Sano muttered, hands going in his pockets.

Kenshin's mouth quirked as he started around the gashes for the houses. He'd seen the others take off, finally getting to safety, during the fight and was glad Inuyasha told them to hide. Hands went in his sleeves and he watched Sano pluck a leaf off a lone tree in passing and stick the stem in his mouth. "Such a strange occurrence. Never in my life have I had such a thing happen."

"Even more than the wars? More than planting roots in Tokyo? More than all our battles?"

Kenshin's head shook with a grin at Sano's playfulness. He was distracted from inner musings as Yahiko and Kaoru ran from behind a shed.

"So? What's going on now? What was that light? Where's Inuyasha?" Yahiko demanded, stopping in front of Kenshin.

An almost sad smile tipped his lips as a hand idly plopped on Yahiko's shaggy head. "Gone." He muttered. "We should head back...dawn will be here soon and we've had a long night."

Kaoru looked to the ground. "We didn't even get to say goodbye." She mumbled. He was a whirlwind in their lives and now it was back to its normal routine.

Kenshin gave her a soft look. "It's alright Kaoru-dono. Everything turned out okay in the end." As the two walked, Sano and Yahiko got a little ways away and Kenshin took that prime opportunity for a bit of privacy to move his hand closer to Kaoru's. Their fingers brushed together as he waited for her to take his hand. His heart skipped a beat when she did and squeezed. "I really am glad you're alright Kaoru-dono, that I am." He whispered, love shining in his eyes.

A blush stained her face, but Kaoru reciprocated the love in her smile and walked a little closer. "I'm sorry to make you worry Kenshin. I never want to make you worry like that."

There was the smallest bit of silences as the two looked at each other before Yahiko thoughtlessly broke it. "Oi! Knock that mushy stuff off buzu, you'll make me sick!"

"Stop calling me that, you brat!" A vein popped on her forehead and Kaoru immediately took off after the youth. Kenshin smiled and let go of her hand, letting her chase the boy and distract herself. "Come back here Yahiko!"

"Buzu, nyaaaaahhh!!"

----

A campfire crackled in the dusk, the dark starting to lighten into dawn. A sigh went through the camp, probably the dozenth in the past hour.

"Kagome-chan...it'll be okay. Really...Inuyasha will find his way back to us."

Kagome sent a weak smile to Sango, but went back to solemnly looking at the fire. It'd been a whole day and no sign of the hanyou. They waited at the battlefield with nowhere else to go, hoping the pair would show right back up in the same manner they disappeared. All wounds had been tended to and they spent the whole day resting and recuperating. There was nothing else to do really. Miroku-sama tried to do a meditation to see if he could find them, thinking they'd only relocated, but gave up after a few hours. He said he couldn't sense either energy and wondered exactly what happened to them.

Elbows went to her knees as hands propped up a tired head. She was worried beyond belief and if she saw Inuyasha again she was going to give him a piece of her mind! Why did he always make her worry like this?!

The sun rose a little bit before there was a sudden, bright flash that gained everybody's attention. It was within eyesight, but distant.

"Kirara!" Sano called. The neko youkai nodded and switched to her large form seconds before everyone scrambled on. A single jump took everyone in the air and Kirara sped forward.

The light was still there when they dismounted and they stared. "Shikon no kakera..." Kagome muttered, the feel of that familiar power going through her body.

"I sense two energies in that ball." Miroku muttered, staff in front of him. Next to Miroku, Sango's hand went to hiraikotsu on her back.

Brown widened as teeth bit her lip. There were two shards in that ball! And she felt Inuyasha's energy! "Inuyasha!" The pink faded as quickly as it appeared; leaving both hanyou and youkai in the same pose they were in when they began time traveling. Everyone blinked in shock and gaped.

"I TOLD you youkai..."

"So I transported you! Now let me free as payment for bringing you back!"

Gold narrowed as the power left. Pain replaced and his teeth grit against it. "You were going to leave me there temee...and those shards are ours!" Claws squeezed and broke the youkai's neck. Tessaiga was yanked from its torso. The youkai flopped to the dirt and the sword went into the ground as a support. "Kagome...the shikon no kakera! Hurry!"

Kagome startled, but ran forward. "They're underneath the skin - I can't get to them!" She cried, seeing the body start to twitch. She face vaulted and scooted back a few inches.

"Let me." Sango announced, stopping next to her friend. Her wakizashi extended and easily sliced lines through both palms and chipped out the shards.

Kagome picked them both up and the youkai's cry shriveled as its body turned to dust. "Yokatta." The group looked to Inuyasha as he fell on one knee. "Inuyasha?!"

The trip, the battle, and his injuries were getting the better of him and he couldn't stop them. Both ears turned forward to catch Kagome's voice-having missed it greatly-as he fell. "Kagome..."

"Inuyasha!" Brown widened in horror as her beloved hanyou flopped to the ground, face hidden from view. Tetsusaiga transformed to its counterpart as well. "Inuyasha!!"

-----

When he awoke, the day was full and the sun high in the sky. Noon... He blinked and a hand moved to the ground to push him up. His strength was a little better than before and he used an elbow to keep him propped up and look around. A quick sniff confirmed everything. Everyone's scents were nearby and the cleaner smell of land accompanied them. He was back in his own time. A genuine smile appeared as he struggled to fully sit up. "Yokatta." He breathed.

"Ah! Inuyasha don't move! You're still hurt."

Hands touched his chest to push him down and he went willingly, knowing whom they belonged to. Without thought, a hand covered one of Kagome's, getting a shocked look and flush. "Kagome." The resemblance to Kaoru was still there, but fading as he spotted more facial differences. He looked at her face and mentally pointed them out, though he tucked away every person in his mind. Three hundred years was a long way to be flung into and it was so odd that he was there. The experience was so new and different, but still more so than going to Kagome's time, and he would keep it in his head for a very long time.

"Inuyasha?" Brown narrowed in confusion as Kagome tried to get her hand back. Inuyasha didn't try to stop her and she sat back and stared with a confused expression. It soon turned irritated and worried seconds before a hand hauled out and slapped his shoulder. "Baka! You made me worry so much! Where were you?! What HAPPENED?"

"ITAI!" A fierce growl appeared as Inuyasha glared into brown, getting a concerned glare in return. "Damn bitch..." He threatened.

Fists rested in her lap. "You two disappeared for almost two whole days! Then you return injured with the youkai in your grasp! What happened?"

Inuyasha lay back and stared at the sky. He briefly wondered what the others were doing this very minute. "Thanks to you and that bouzu's magic, it fucked with the youkai's powers and the shikon no kakera and flung us into a different era!" His head turned and sent a scowl over.

Kagome leaned forward. "Eh? Miroku-sama said you two were gone from this world...you traveled through time? Why didn't you use the well to get back?"

He blinked. He hadn't thought of that. "Keh! You expect me to let the shikon no kakera escape?" He retorted. "Not to mention I had a youkai to beat." He totally forgot about the well! He wondered if, being so far in the future, if Kagome's shrine was built then. Would he've been able to get access to the well if that was the case? Raven brows furrowed in wonder. Would it even take him back? He never tried and the well always brought him directly to Kagome's time. And it never took Kagome into any other time other than this one.

"What era did you travel to Inuyasha?"

His head tilted back and eyes widened at finding everyone else sitting just out of arm reach. And they just witnessed his little 'moment' with Kagome? Oh shit. Gold narrowed as he glared at Miroku and bypassed the question. "What the fuck are you doing back there bouzu??" He grumbled.

Miroku only smiled and shifted in his sitting stance. "Kagome-sama wanted to tend to you, so we decided to watch the campfire. Sango and I merely turned around to talk to you when you woke up."

The sound of fire crackling behind them met his ears, but he wasn't convinced. The conspirator look on their faces - like a bunch of snoops - gave them away. Those damn smiles... He growled. "Sure you lech. I'm surprised you're even sitting so close to Sango and have no handprint on your face yet!"

Miroku sniffed indignantly. "Houshi DESU." He insisted, scowling.

Sango smirked and reached her arm around and behind. She pulled into view hiraikotstu. "He knows the routine." She replied, sending a warning look to dark eyes.

Miroku sighed, but recovered as if his dignity was never cut down and looked back to Inuyasha. "So...what era did you travel to?"

He looked back to the sky. "Meiji."

"Never heard of it."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What?!" She breathed, mouth dropping. Inuyasha looked at her and nodded, seeing the same look as earlier on the other's faces when he told them what time he was from. Apparently Kagome knew of the timelines. "That...but that's...hundreds of years! That...how could -"

"Like I said...you and the bouzu fucked everything up." He retorted, scowling.

Kagome glared, wanting to sit him if he wasn't already lying on the ground and injured. She wasn't that petty to reopen his wounds. "So how did you get the youkai to where we found you? And how did you get so beat up?"

He glowered at the sky for a spell. "Stupid onna and that damn brat...if they hadn't come with us - like I SAID - then I wouldn't have had to block my own kaze no kizu." There was a lot of confused, lost blinking as the others tried to process that.

"So, you managed to recruit people of that time..." Kagome persisted. "Did you catch any names?" She wondered if she'd know any.

"A short guy named Kenshin whose sickening cheerfulness reminded me of Miroku; a fighter Sagara Sanosuke who reminded me of that fucking ookami; a female doctor Megumi; an onna Kaoru who reminded me of - of your emotional swings; and a brat Yahiko who reminded me of Souta."

Kagome blinked and avoided taking the bait about that comparison. "Souta?"

"He wouldn't stop bugging me and asking questions."

"My brother isn't that nosy!"

"No! It's just YOU!"

Kagome matched Inuyasha's glare and didn't look away until something registered. "Yu said Kenshin? Was his myouji Himura?"

"He never mentioned it, how should I know?? All I know was he was pretty good with a sword for a human and had red hair."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "Did he...have a scar on his left cheek?!"

He sent an odd look, wondering what she was freaking out about this time, but nodded. "Yea...weirdest damn thing I ever saw. He sure didn't act very serious for a swordsman."

If she was standing, she would've fallen over from shock! Inuyasha met the famous Himura Kenshin?! Her hand reached out and grasped Inuyasha's. "You met Himura Kenshin?!" She gave his claw a shake in her exuberance, as if shaking it. "I can't believe you met Himura-sama! You're so lucky...why can't I ever meet any famous people from past eras?"

Gold blinked and he tugged his hand back, a little uneasy about yet another emotional swing. "What's the big deal? That guy dressed like a weirdo and looked like a woman!"

Another hand hauled off and slapped his shoulder, getting another pained yelp. "Baka! The Himura-sama you met helped shape the Meiji era that ended up changing the rest of the timeline! He was in a group that fought against the Tokugowa government and dismantled the daimyo! It's in all my history books!"

"Never heard of any of it." He mumbled, ears flipping back.

She huffed and sat back. "Of course you wouldn't...that's almost four hundred years ahead of this time. Baka."

He scowled and sat up, getting tired of lying prostrate like a baby. "So, have you been waiting around here this whole time?"

"What else were we to do Inuyasha? Leave you and have no clue when or where you'd come back?" Sango spoke up.

He turned to face the group and went to put his robes back on. "Keh...I could've returned in an entirely different part for all I knew. That youkai was a massive pain in the ass!"

Kagome smiled as the group quieted and leaned back. Her head shook as if to dissipate it all. This had to be the strangest adventure yet. "You returned safe and sound...well, relatively." Her smile widened. "Okaeri."

His gaze softened a little as they locked eyes, but he snorted and finally looked away.

**I am a BEGINNER Japanese learner...so if these are not 100 correct...please let me know if you care to do so. I only have a web page to learn from, a dictionary, and a few months experience to work with.**

**Translations: **Battoujitsu **(Explanation on site given in ch 5)** Hitokiri-Assassin/manslayer Itai-That hurts Gomen-(I'm) sorry Gonbatte-Good luck/Work hard

Hijin Kessou-Flying blade blood claws Bakuryuuha-IY's ultimate technique Wakizashi-Short katana Houshi DESU-I AM A monk Myouji-Last name/given name Okaeri-Welcome back/home

n.n ::gives satisfied sigh:: Ah...drama, action, romance, humor, angst...and all IC too! I hope everyone liked those little fluffy bits with K/K and K/IY...I know I did.

I did a few explanations to questions or general wonderings sent to me about the others and the well. I put down the same thing IY was thinking of in regards to that, trying to keep it as logical as possible. The well hasn't been used as a general transport system yet, so I wasn't going to start using it as such. (Not to mention I'd want to find the 'location' of it in Tokyo so it would be correct in Meiji.) As far as the youkai just up and sending them back, I think it could do it on its own with the power of the shards, but the spiritual magic from Kagome and Miroku-sama kind of activated it on their own and did it without the youkai realizing it could do that yet. That's my excuse anyway. I had a hard time trying to write that so it wasn't so weak-plot and didn't grind the action to a complete halt. It was a pain trying to make it flow the way I wanted.

Thanks for reading! Glad you liked and hope you like my other stories! n.n


End file.
